Painful Questions, Where are the answers?
by MinoriKanogawa
Summary: Flaky moves to Happy Tree Town after being harassed by everyone in her old town... She meets a blue haired super hero and a green haired soldier, all going to her high school... They're familiar faces and might just help her remember important things... The question is,does she want to remember? FlippyxFlakyxSplendid Rated M for suggested themes and death in later chapters!
1. Fated meetings? No such thing

**Hi! I'm Minori~ this is basically a SplendidxFlakyxFlippy love triangle… but of course I can't tell you whom she'll end up with… Mwahahaha…. **

**I do not own Happy Tree Friends or the Characters!**

**Please don't forget to review!**

The sounds of children as they were playing filled the area of the elementary, almost as if it was hollow… I sat alone because of my timid nature; I didn't have the courage to talk to anyone… They all bullied me, calling me a coward, claiming I was too timid, too paranoid… I wanted to yell out at them, but I couldn't muster the courage to do so… The only words that slipped from my mouth were, "I-I'm… s-s-sorry…"

Nobody wanted to talk with a coward, but there was nothing I could do… I still couldn't change by the time I got to high school… Everyone had matured however they still loved to pick on me…

So I moved away, to Happy Tree town, I heard rumors that everyone was friendly with each other, but it also had a mysterious curse… I didn't really believe in curses… but I couldn't get it out of my head, and I grew afraid each minute I drove closer to it… I wanted a high school life with friends, and not to be picked on… that's the only thing I've ever wanted… maybe even love… but who can say?

I couldn't really remember anything before I started going to elementary, honestly I can barely remember my whole time in elementary… It's like as if something took my memories and now I don't even know what it took… or if I just forgot for the sake of not seeing those painful memories anymore… The only thing I remember… is someone comforting me every time I was hurt…

After being lost in thought, I found myself in one of the streets in the town, not knowing where the heck I was… I saw a boy around my age in construction worker clothes walk by, and managed to ask him.

"E-excuse me…. D-d-do you know where I a-am…?"

The boy looked at me with a confused face, as if I was out of my mind… making me feel alienated…

"Are you by any chance lost?" The boy asked with a curious look, "If you need some help finding a place, I can help you! I know this town like the back of my hand!"

This boy… only had one hand though… I suspect it's his writing hand… but I can't help but wonder what happened to his missing arm…

"Y-yes! That sounds wonderful! T-t-thank you!" I gave him a smile, letting him know I was very friendly…

"My name's Handy, and may I ask, what your name is?" Handy had extended his hand, responding to my friendly greeting and smile.

I extended mine as well and took his hesitantly…"M-my name's Flaky! I-I-it's a pleasure to meet you!"

He had gotten into the passenger seat and began to guide me past pink, yellow, and red houses. There were also several flower shops on the way that I would love to visit later so I can work on my garden… After being guided effortlessly by Handy to my new home, he suggested

"Why don't I help you with some of those boxes? They look pretty heavy…"

"O-oh! I d-don't want to be a bother!" I said not wanting him to carry it all by himself...

All of a sudden, this blue figure had speeded past me, taking all of my boxes and putting them into the house with ease... It felt as if, the figure was flying at an amazing speed… I couldn't believe I was going to say it… but just like a super hero… a BLUE super hero…

"Hey Splendid! At least let me take some of the boxes!" Handy exclaimed upset, recognizing the figure, before a blue haired boy wearing a red mask came out of the house with a wide satisfied grin.

"Sorry Handy, But I'm a hero! I have to help people!" the boy continued to grin idiotically…

I stared at him, surprised that such a person existed… The boy soon glanced at me with a surprised face as well, and ran over to me in excitement and grabbed my hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm the Great Splendid! A hero 24/7! What's your name?" It was hard not to look at how cute he was… almost like a puppy…

"O-oh… I-I'm Flaky… Thank you… for putting the boxes in the house!"

Splendid had paused for a moment, but then yet another satisfied smile on his face, as if everything he did was enough to make him happy. I couldn't help but smile with him, as if his smile was contagious…

"I live right next door so please don't be afraid to call for help!" He said pointing at the blue building… It looked like an honest house. Of course it had it's ups and downs, some of the walls were cracked, the lawn was overrun with weeds, and one of the windows were broken, however it still had the homey aura around it.

"I-I see! Splendid, thank you so much! I-I hope I can repay you're k-kindness!" I said embarrassed. No one had ever helped me like they did; I was overwhelmed with gratitude…

"Well, I think I need to go now… We do have school in a couple of days, and I need to get all my stuff together, not to mention the renovations I need to do too…" Handy said, seeming somewhat disappointed that he couldn't stay longer…

"O-oh… I see… well then I h-hope to see you at school Handy…" I said, also with disappointment in my voice…

Splendid looked like he wouldn't care, even if the school was on fire… Suddenly his face lit up with a huge grin…

"Oh! I know! Flaky how about we go shopping right now for stuff you'll need!"

I stared at him in surprise and shock, how can someone think of going shopping now when there's school tomorrow, and still have that grin on his face? He confused me completely…

"E-eh? R-right now?" I asked confused. I thought we would just need normal materials you'd bring to any class… but was there something more? Or was he talking about food? Household goods?

"Of course silly! You need stuff so you'll be comfy here in Happy Tree town!" he continued smiling… Suddenly Splendid picked me up with ease and started flying away.

"S-Splendid?! P-p-put me down! I might f-f-fall! O-or worse!" I said tearing up, I hated a lot of things, but what I hated the most were heights….

"Oh c'mon Flaky! I won't drop you, I promise!" he said in a carefree tone. His grip was tight around my waist, which hurt. "Oh! There it is!" He yelled cheerfully, directing my attention to a super market.

Somehow, I had guessed he was going to bring me here… I did need things like food, shampoo, a comb, and some basic plates and silverware… Before we had landed I felt like he was just going to let his grip slip and leave me to fall on to the hard cement. That wasn't the case; he gracefully let me down on my feet and then dragged me into the market.

"Hey Flaky, Let's split up and look for what you need! Give me a list and I'll find it!" he said. I guess he loved being able to help someone if they needed it, I tried finding the list in my purse… but it wasn't there…

"O-o-oh no… I must have d-d-dropped it somewhere!" I was tearing up again… I couldn't help but feel it was my fault for losing it…

"Oh… Do you remember anything that was on it?" Splendid looked disappointed because he couldn't do anything…

"O-oh um, I think I can look for it… but I need some p-plates and silverware…. Would it be alright?" I stared at my feet; I was too embarrassed to look up because I was starting to tear up. "I'll try to back track where I might have d-d-dropped it!" I scurried behind me, leaving a confused but happy Splendid behind me.

After looking everywhere and not finding the list, when I turned around… I was lost in the aisle with soups in it… Ironically this market was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked…

'O-oh no! W-Where am I?! W-What if… I get lost again if I try to go back?!' I thought to myself shaking, trying to find a way back to where I had left Splendid. I started running and before I knew it, I had tripped over someone and had landed on my face…

"O-Ow…." I said touching my face to make sure there wasn't any blood with tears in my eyes… I had a small scratch on my right cheek but it wasn't anything serious, I turned back to see I had tripped over a green haired boy in military clothes, sitting on the floor as I was laying over his knees after tripping.

"O-Oh! I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry!" I said sobbing and trying to help him back up, he didn't seem to be hurt… Somehow… he looked very familiar….

"Ow… What do you think you're-…?!" The boy straightened his back and looked at me in surprise, as if he recognized me… I looked back with a confused look, seeing if there was anyone behind me, if he had been looking at someone or something behind me…

"F-Flaky…?" the boy said my name, and recognition lit up on his face. "I-It's you Flaky! Thank god!" He hugged me tight, as if he thought something terrible had happened to me…

"U-um… d-do I k-know you?" My face was red as a tomato, being hugged suddenly by a stranger…

"Y-you don't remember me….?" The boy looked disappointed… Honestly, I don't even know his voice… but his eyes, made me feel safe… something I haven't felt since….since I was in elementary… His emerald green eyes had a friendly and calm gleam to them…

"N-no… I'm s-sorry… I don't…" I started fidgeting as he helped me off the ground…

"S-seriously? You don't remember me? I'm…." He paused… as if in deep thought… looking at me with such disappointed eyes… making me feel a little guilty inside….

"I-It's me… Flippy… remember?" He gave a heart warming yet disappointed smile… Right then… I started to have a terrible headache… Soon before I knew it… I was on the ground passed out from the pain… Everything was dark… I found myself walking in nothing but a pitch black room, that didn't seem to have an end to it… Just then, something echoed throughout the dark room….

'F-Flaky…!" the small voice had repeated the name over and over again… as if in pain….

"P-Please wake up! D-Don't die on me!" The voice had become tenser in just a short moment; soon I began to see… people, gathered around in a circle around a young green haired boy holding a girl covered in blood… When I walked closer, I saw red strands of crazy hair… and then it hit me… It was me, dying in Flippy's arms…

'W-wait… T-That doesn't…make any sense… I…I had just met Flippy! I…' I denied everything… How could I know someone who I just met?! Did I used to know him in middle school? I can't remember…. I felt a cold breeze… coming from one of the doors, standing behind one of them…was a figure with glowing yellow eyes and small pupils… Before I knew it, the entire room had become pitch black again, leaving the glowing eyes behind the doors… staring at me, with malice and blood lust… Then… he had the most menacing smile… with his sharp teeth showing… mouthing the words… "You're going to die… Bitch…" as he finished saying these words his smile grew wider and his pupils grew smaller… and the doors began to open….revealing a hidden knife…

"N-no….. NO!" I screamed holding my head in the dark room now crouching on the floor… "I-I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I ran to the end of the hallway and burst through the doors behind me screaming…

"Flaky! Flaky wake up!" I heard a voice… and it felt as if I was being shaken… The voice screamed louder… "FLAKY!"

"NOO!" I bolted out of the bed and clinged onto the arm closest to me… I was shaking in fear, sweating, and crying… I was panting as if I had no breath left…. I noticed I was clinging onto the arm of someone who had a standard black shirt on…

"F-Flippy….?" I didn't dare look up… I was too afraid of letting him see my face as it was… full of fear… I felt another hand caress my head, trying to comfort me.

"It's ok Flaky… I'm here…" Flippy continued to caress my head making an effort to try and comfort me…

"Flaky?! Are you ok?! You're not hurt are yo-…!" I heard Splendid yell as ran up the stairs with a sudden halt at the door… I didn't want to look up, and see how pathetic his new neighbor was… Suddenly Flippy stood up and after a moment there was a loud thud…

"You… What did you do to Flaky?! What did you do to her Flippy?! You better not have hurt her or-!" Flippy interrupted him after he was punched by him, so that he would stop screaming…

"Listen Splendid, I didn't do anything to Flaky, I ran into her and then she fainted ok…?" Flippy tried to remain calm as Splendid was venting out all of his anger onto him.

"You… bastard…!" There was another thud, but this time I looked up and I was shocked to see Flippy had caught the punch and had a hard time to remain calm…

-Flippy P.O.V-

Splendid had tried his best to throw another punch to my face, however I couldn't let him get that chance and had caught his punch… How childish of him starting a fight in front of Flaky, who had just waken up… A voice inside my head started to scream at me

"_**C'mon bro! Let me out! I'll beat the shit out of this guy**_!" My other self had been screaming at me, anxious to get out and harm Splendid, however I couldn't let Flaky get involved in this so I tried to remain calm….

"Look, I'm only here because Flaky fainted in front of me ok? I didn't want to leave her there so I brought her here to my house to rest for a bit…." I said staring at Splendid with a calm look… '_**Well you can't guarantee she would'a been safe here with me in the house now would ya? I coulda killed her or tortured a bit ya know?**_' my other side had joked in my mind.

"Since she's awake I'm going to take her back to her place… She's not safe with you…" He had stared at me fiercely making sure I didn't move an inch. He rushed over to Flaky and helped her out of the room… She had looked back with a worried expression and mouthed the words "Are you ok…?" I gave her a smile to assure her that I was fine, and she smiled back happily…

After the two of them had left I went into my bathroom to wash my face… 'Man, you're a bastard ya know?! Why didn't you let me out!? I coulda killed the phony hero… and that "girl…" It woulda been fun!' I looked up to see my other self complaining in the mirror, but he still had that damn smile…and those blood lusting eyes….

"I'm not going to let you hurt her… again…" Those were the final words I said to my other self before smashing the mirror to pieces…

-Flaky's P.O.V-

Splendid has been dragging me to my house by foot since we left Flippy's…. His hand was tightly gripping my wrist as we walked to my house which was next door… I glanced back to see Flippy staring out his window deep in thought again….

"S-Splendid… it hurts…" I winced at the throbbing pain as he tightened his grip when I called his name…

"O-oh… sorry…" Splendid let go but still had a stern look on his face… He looked angry at the fact that Flippy had saved me and not him…

Once we got into the house, I opened some of the boxes and set them where they should belong… Making the room feel cozier than it did before I had moved in. As I was admiring the look of the room Splendid started mumbling something… I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying but he kept talking about Flippy and the past… I didn't pay much mind to it because I thought he was just exhausted because of all the work he did…

"Well it's getting late… I suppose I should leave you to rest… you've been through a lot today…" Splendid stood at the door… frozen in deep thought….

"G-g-goodnight…" I said, wondering what he was thinking so hard about….

Finally he turned around with a smile, not like the idiotic one he had this morning… but more of a caring one and said, "Goodnight…Flaky…"

He mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't make out…

"It's great… to see you again…"

**No I couldn't find a good cliff hanger…. **

**Flaky: D-Don't forget t-t-to r-r-review!**

**Me: AWWW THANK YOU FLAKY~! –Glomps-**

**Flaky: K-kyaa!**


	2. Flipped out in the darkness

**Yo~ I do not own Happy Tree Friends or the Characters! I only own my ideas~**

"_It's great… to see you again…"_

Splendid then walked out the door leaving me in confusion… Just what had he said? Then when I looked at the clock I noticed it was past 8pm and I still hadn't taken a shower, so I rushed out of the room, being the time freak I am, and rushing to the bathroom…

During that time, while being soaked with water I had thought about what had happened the entire day…how weird things were… By the time I was out of the shower I still had one thing bothering me… That weird dream I had when I met Flippy… Was it a memory... or just another nightmare? All of a sudden the door bell rang; it sounded like someone was in a hurry after how many times the pressed it…

"C-Coming!" I rushed down the stairs and opened the door to see Flippy standing behind the door, sweating… He was in some casual clothes, except for his black shirt and military jacket…

"F-Flippy? I-is something w-wrong….? …!?" He suddenly hugs me tightly, sobbing…

"T-Thank god… you're alright…" He kept repeating those words to himself… I wonder… did he have a night mare? Or… was it something else? His grip tightened on me… I could barely breathe.

"F-Flippy… I-I c-can't breathe…" I struggled to say. He immediately let go and stared at me with his emerald green eyes with an upset look…

"You really can't remember anything Flaky…? Not even from middle school…?" When he said those words fear struck me. What did he mean from middle school? Was I supposed to remember something important? Before I said anything I wiped his tears and laughed.

"I-It's not good for b-boys to c-cry." I wanted him to stop crying… but to do such an embarrassing thing… "O-oh! I-I'm s-s-sorry!" I said flustered and snatching my hand back … Flippy look surprised at this and chuckled…

"No it's alright… I guess I just thought something bad happened … Sorry to bother you so late at night…" He looked like he was forcing a smile, but in those green eyes, you could tell he was confused and very upset…

"Sorry… and goodnight…" He seemed flustered as he left…

When I looked at the clock again, I found it was almost 11pm… I didn't rush because I knew I probably wouldn't get much sleep tonight either… I slowly went up the stairs and jumped onto my bed exhausted… Before I knew it I had fallen asleep and once again I sat in the dark never ending room…

"You bitch! How dare you… How dare you get close to him! You should just rot in hell, you slut!" An angered teenage voice had started echoing through the room… Just as it did I saw a light coming through one of the doors. Through the glass I saw a pair of teenagers on the roof of a 3 story building, me and a girl in frilly clothes with purple hair…

"How dare you get close to him?! He's mine you got it?!" The purple head continued to yell at me…

"I-I'm n-not t-t-trying to g-g-get c-close to h-h-him… H-he just w-walks up to me… t-t-trying to start a c-c-conversation…." The vision of me was afraid, literally shaking in her shoes… It really looked like I was telling her the truth…

All of a sudden Flippy walked through the door watching the two of us argue, and then suddenly the purple head became even more pissed off…

"You bitch! Don't lie to me! You should just fucking die!" She had yelled this not knowing Flippy was behind her, and then….. She pushed me off the roof… I couldn't help but try to chase after myself so that I could catch her… but something would let me out the doors…

"No! Please, Catch her! D-Don't let her die!" I banged on the doors trying to get Flippy to save her… Flippy ran toward the edge and tried to save me, but his hands were a hair away and I soon fell to the ground…

"You…bitch…" Flippy sound more evil this time than the normal calm tone he usual had… When he looked back… his eyes… his eyes were filled with malice, and they weren't the normal emerald color he always had… They were a bright glowing yellow, and his sharp teeth showed… He grabbed the girl with purple hair by the throat, not allowing her to speak a word…

"F-Flippy…" The girl had tried to say… This couldn't be the real Flippy… This just couldn't be, it's… just too scary to be him… What happened to the kind and calm Flippy? Suddenly Flippy let the girl go and ran out the door to go check on the remnants of my supposedly dead body… If I had died… then how am I here now…? Is this the past or the future….?

"This is you're past, you didn't really die… but you were "hospitalized"…." A voice behind me had explained… when I looked back, there was… me… I was staring at myself, which is impossible… right?

"W-what do you mean… this was my past…?" Before I could get an explanation the other version of me had disappeared through the door behind her, and I of course followed, hoping I would get more answers…

"W-wait! …?!" when I passed through the doors…I saw Flippy holding my body trying to wake me up… I looked barely conscious… From my appearance it looked like I had dislocated my shoulder, twisted my ankle, and had fractured all of my ribs, leaving a pool of blood… The same scene from the time I had tripped over him…

"F-Flaky! Damn it wake up! Don't die on me! Shit…!" Flippy had been trying his best to keep pressure on where the blood was flowing out… Then I spotted Splendid float over and pry Flippy away from my almost lifeless body…

"You bastard! This is all your fault! If it weren't for you… If it weren't for you she would still be ok! She would alright!" Splendid had started punching him while Flippy resisting the urge to hit back… Suddenly my lifeless body moved and groaned…

"F-Flaky!" Both boys ran over to my body, Splendid picked me up and started to fly away… However Flippy was left behind… and he had smashed some of the bricks of the building and then looked through the door glass straight at me… as if he was anticipating me being there… He walked through the doors with an angered and depressed look on his face… then all of a sudden he stood there staring straight forward with that look of deep thought… Then all of a sudden tears poured from his eyes and his eyes returned to the friendly emerald green they had been the moment before… He kneeled to the floor and started crying, and yelling 'Why?!' the entire time…

The next moment I had waken up, beams of sunshine pouring into the room… As I turned over my hand landed on something soft, like hair… I looked in front of me, to find Flippy sleeping next to me, and the window to my room open…

"K-KYA!" I had screamed and used the covers to hide my pajamas, surprising Flippy, making him bolt out of the bed and stare at me with a shocked look…

"W-What are you doing here Flippy?!" I said shocked and as I backed up I fell off the bed onto my back…

"F-Flaky! Are you ok?!" I had scrambled to a sitting position as he jumped over the bed to see if I was ok…

"W-What are you d-d-doing in my r-r-room Flippy?!" I had yelled my back against the night table…

"…I… was sleepwalking…?" He said still confused why he was in the room as well… "Sorry about that… I guess I better head over to my own house…" He said as he headed out the window.

"W-wait Flippy?! W-w-why are you g-g-going out the w-w-window!?" Was he suicidal or something?! We're on the 2nd floor!

"Huh? What are you talking about? Your window is right next to mine… That's how I got in…" He admitted that he intentionally went into my room through the window… He jumped over to his window and opened it from the outside and leaped in… I was surprised how he jumped with ease, not even slipping on the roofs…

"Don't forget we got school in a couple hours… and you might want to take care of that crazy bed head you got." He said mocking me… Then he walked out of view before I could say anything…

"W-w-well n-nobody w-w-was asking y-y-you!" I managed to yell before he left his room and closed the door. I swear I could've heard him chuckle before he left… I pouted that he didn't hear me and just went on my way to get ready for school.

When I walked out of the front door, I found Splendid sitting in the air, waiting for me… The moment he noticed me he had a wide smile on his face and started to float over.

"Flaky~ Good morning~!" He had once again grabbed my hands and looked delighted to see me… It seemed that this time, he was wearing more casual clothes… which seemed… awkward.

"G-Good morning… S-Splendid!" I was still in shock from what Flippy did but I couldn't let Splendid know that… If he knew, then he might hurt Flippy again… Then I remember that dream, where Splendid had lifted me off away from a depressed Flippy… Once again I was lost in thought until Splendid nudged me to get moving so we wouldn't be late.

"So~ what do you keep thinking about?" Splendid had leaned over to look at me in the face… Obviously noticing I was thinking about something…

"W-what…a-am I…t-t-thinking a-a-about…?" Before I could answer a boy had ran up and hugged me from behind, making me scream…

"HI~ I'm Nutty~! Do you have any candies?!" The boy didn't seem to care that he had carelessly pushed me over onto the floor… When I tried to get up, I winced at the pain in my hands and I found out they were bleeding from a few scratches…

When I looked up I saw Flippy, staring at my bloodied hands…Suddenly his pupils grew smaller and his eyes changed their color to a glowing yellow… The he had that blood lustful smile…

"Well, well, well… we meet again…" He stared into my eyes as I started shivering of fear…

These eyes… were familiar to me… I KNEW these eyes…They were the eyes of a killer.

"F-Flippy…?" I couldn't believe my eyes, before me was an entirely different person, one who knew only murder and bloodlust…

"You…" He looked somewhat shocked for a short moment… but then his blood lustful smile came back… Then he pulled out his bowie knife out of its sheath and grabbed Nutty by the collar, obviously making the small teen scream and struggle against his iron grip. He pointed the knife at his neck, getting ready to slice him open.

"P-Please d-d-don't!" I ran up to him and held the knife away from Nutty's throat. Tearing up as I usually do, he stared at me with a piercing look. He let Nutty go and instead pointed the knife at me. Nutty had ran away from the violence, straight ahead so he could protect himself…

"Ah, so you're gonna sacrifice yourself for the little brat huh?" His smile grew wider and his eyes stared into mine. He then grabbed my arm and cut into it, I cringed at the pain but I couldn't help but yelp.

"Damnit Evil leave Flaky alone!" Splendid had grabbed the knife, but Evil had a good grip on me and just stared at me… in shock….

"This…? This girl is Flaky?!" He mocked Splendid, as if he was in disbelief… He loosened his grip on me and I was able to step back and look at him…

"Y-yes… I'm F-Flaky… and y-y-you…" I paused before I continued… I don't know what the outcome will be if I say those words…They just didn't want to come out…

"Y-you…" I grabbed my head because it started hurting again… This time the pain was much worse than before… "Y-you… were…"

Evil stared at me in surprise, and reached for me like I was falling….However Splendid had caught me from behind and finally the words had escaped my mouth…

"Y-you…were… t-t-the reason… I-I-I… a-a-almost d-d-died…" As I said those words I blacked out only hearing Splendid's and Evil's voices call my name….

Then once again I was in that damn never ending room, filled with nothing but echoes…

**はい～ ****I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I think this time I've found a better cliff hanger! And yes I'll try to update once in a while, daily, or weekly when I have time :3**

**Evil: Don't forget to review…. What the hell am I saying this for?!**

**Me: Oh, c'mon Evil~ You're a freaking badass and like one of the main characters!**

**Evil: Damn straight…!**


	3. The Beautifully Stained Crimson

**Hi~ yup I know, I've posted 3 chapters so quickly~! I'm so awesome like that~!**

**Anyway~ I don't own Happy Tree Friends or the Characters I only own my ideas~**

**Also DotDotDot13 Thanks for always expecting a new chapter! w**

Once again, I was sitting in that damned room that's filled with nothing but echoes… The scenery has changed somehow… this time the room is connected to a hall instead of just random door ways popping up. So I decided to go explore the hall way, to find a way out of this damned room… That's when, another voice starts echoing throughout the room…

"Damn it Lammie, you really want to die don't ya bitch?" It was Evil's voice echoing this time, it seemed he was more pissed off then ever… When I got to the end of the hallway I saw him and the purple head again… 'So that must be Lammie…' I thought…

"N-No! I-I…. S-She was always clinging to you! So I thought she needed a reminder of where she stands!" Lammie was pale with fear, knowing that she was going to die…

"A reminder of where she stands?! So you pushed her off the roof just for that fucking reason!? Are you fucking crazy bitch?!" Evil had brought down a punch onto Lammie's face making the girl wince at the pain…

"W-Well she deserved it! You're mine! Other girls shouldn't be hanging around you!" Lammie was actually brave enough to slap Evil back, and yell at him…

"You… bitch… I don't belong to anyone…" Evil grabbed his bowie knife and pinned Lammie to the wall, getting ready to cut her into pieces…

"D-don't!" I said it in sync with my vision… and Evil only stared where I should have been… When I looked behind me I saw the other me, in a lot of bandages and in a wheel chair… Evil was starring in shock at the me who came out of the hospital a week earlier…

"F-Flaky… Why are…you…?" Evil let Lammie go and ran over to the vision in the wheel chair… The girl was frightened as he grew closer….

"T-The d-doctors say I-I-I have a-a-amnesia… So I can't r-r-remember anything…" She finally announced to a stunned Evil… Just then he grabbed her by the collar making her whimper in pain…

"You…. You have amnesia?! So that means you forgot?! You forgot about our promise?!" Evil sounded angry, that the vision of me had forgotten something important… That "WE" had forgotten something important… I couldn't remember and by the time he was about to say it I woke up in the nurse's office in the school, with Flippy by my side…

"F-Flaky! A-Are you ok?!" The voice wasn't Flippy's… rather it was Evil's… making sure I was ok… I was shocked, I thought he would have tried to torture me or kill me while I was unconscious…

"I-I…" I started to cry before I could tell him… he hugged me and caressed my head, telling me it was going to be alright… Just then I knew, I knew that killing wasn't his true nature… but I couldn't explain it….

"I-I still…c-c-can't remember o-our p-promise…" I could barely say the words in between hiccups as I was still crying…

Evil stared at me in shock, and I could have sworn that there were tears coming from his eyes, and immediately he let Flippy take back control.

"H-huh? W-Why am I crying…?" Flippy looked around to see that we were in the school's infirmary… "W-wait… when did we get to school… don't tell me…" His face grew pale as he saw me sitting up in the white bed, staring at my bandaged arm…

"D-did he… hurt you… again…?" Flippy looked angered at himself, of course I knew who he was talking about… Evil had cut into my arm moments before… However when I woke up, I saw a different side of him today… One that actually cared that I was injured, which couldn't have shocked me more.

"….." I couldn't say anything because of recent events. It was just too much for my brain to process… Then I heard the bell for first period ring, meaning that I had only been out for a few minutes… I slowly got up out of the bed, before Flippy held me there, not allowing me to move…

"Wait! You can't move just yet! What if you faint or…" I interrupted him before he could continue…

"D-don't worry… I-I'll b-be f-fine…" I said in a slight whisper… Then I bolted out of the bed and out the door to find my homeroom…

After a few minutes the 2nd bell rang, and right at that second, both Flippy and Splendid had walked in. Both of them had surprised looks on their faces as they saw me sitting between two empty seats. They had both rushed to these seats before two other boys could try to sit next to me. Splendid and Flippy both seemed to be pleased that they got to sit next to me, but… I was uncomfortable… it felt as if I was in the position once before…

A few minutes later the teacher walked in with his son and began to quiet everyone down…

"Good morning. I'm Mr. Phil, however you can just all me "Pop" and this is my son Cub." He patted his son on the back telling him to introduce himself… He must be in middle school or maybe younger because of his childish face…

"Aww~!" I had exclaimed because he was so adorable! Then I noticed that the two boys had stared at me and started chuckling… I looked at both of them and then quickly hid my flustered face.

"Do you like children Flaky?" Splendid had stared at me with a grin, obviously not paying attention to Pop's lecture. Flippy paid no mind to this question and continued listening to the lecture…

"Y-yes I do… T-they're… r-r-really c-c-cute…" I giggled a bit because I couldn't stop thinking how cute Cub looked, with his little propeller hat.

"When you get older, do you want children?" Flippy dropped his pencil and stared in Splendid's direction when he asked the question… I could have sworn he was twitching… He seemed a little bit too curious, which made me uncomfortable… Trying to avoid the conversation, I had tried my best to focus on Pop's lecture…

Splendid noticed how uncomfortable I was being asked a question like that, and then met eyes with Flippy, giving him a mischievous grin…

-Flippy's P.O.V-

During the entire lecture Splendid had been trying to start a conversation with Flaky, asking her if she loved kids and if she wanted any in her future… I can't believe the idiot asked that kind of question in the middle of a lecture… The 2 girls behind us had stared at him in shock, and then started whispering in disgust. Then he stared me straight in the eyes, and gave me a mischievous smirk.

'**Man, that bastard's pissing me off! Let me at him! LET ME FUCKING AT HIM!' **My other self never got along with him very well and neither did I. However I let it slide for the moment, not wanting to cause a massacre in the middle of the school. I especially didn't want Flaky to get involved again… **'Damn it c'mon man! Let me rip his fucking throat open!'** My other self became more anxious as time went by…

"Hey Flaky, did you ever have a first love…?" I can't believe it… He said the most, idiotic thing…. And EVERYONE heard it, and that couldn't have made me more pissed off than this morning… Everyone stared at him like he was crazy, but I stared at him in rage. **'Man, LET ME OUT! LET ME FUCKING KILL HIM!' **I couldn't take it anymore… Right when I snapped my pencil, he found the opportunity to force me inside while he took my place, being able to control my body, being able to do what he wants with the world at his fingertips…

-Flaky's P.O.V-

When I glanced over to Flippy after I heard something snap, I saw his eyes… They had changed to that frightening glowing yellow again… Meaning Evil had come out, and was now going to have his way with this class room…

"Finally, I thought I'd never get outta there…" Evil loosened his necktie and opened up a few buttons, making him look somewhat sexy…

"W-What a-a-are you d-d-doing o-out…?" I whispered hopping not to get caught by Pop. Evil had only stared at me, and then his signature blood lustful smile appeared on his face, making chills go up my spine.

"Well well well, if it ain't little red… Pleasant seeing you again…" As he grabbed my waist his smile grew wider. I whimpered as I tried to get away, but it was hopeless, he had me in an iron grip.

"P-Please d-don't hurt me…" I whimpered as I looked over to Splendid who was staring in shock and anger as Evil had his way with me… I shivered in fear as Evil's hand went up my leg, searching… I whimpered as he got closer and closer, then finally Splendid had bolted out of his chair and tackled Evil.

"You bastard!" Splendid threw a few punches but then Evil pulled out his bowie knife, cutting Splendid in the cheek and arm.

"Nice try wannabe hero!" Evil made a few more cuts to Splendid's arm before someone had stopped them. The Pink headed girl was afraid yet ready to save Splendid. "Damn it Giggles! Stay out of my fucking way!" A second later, Evil had snapped her neck and cut her head off with just the bowie knife at his disposal. The knife had flown out of his hands at the moment the girl's head came off.

"K-Kya!" I was staring at the blood that had splattered onto me, soaking me and staining my clothes with nothing but crimson red. Then I noticed that the knife had flown and cut my arm, leaving a giant gash into my skin. When Splendid had noticed what had happened, he had quickly thrown Evil onto his back and rushed over to me. The strange thing was, I couldn't hear anything except for the sound of my own heart beat.

"H-Hey Flaky, speak to me!" Splendid shaked me, however I couldn't hear him… When Evil had looked up and saw the giant gash in my arm, he stared in shock leaving me only to see his glowing yellow eyes. As I saw his eyes my head hurt and soon before I knew it I was screaming…

"No! I-I d-d-don't want to die!" I flailed my arms when someone tried to get close to me, making them keep their distance. I cried and began to sweat of fear, still not being able to hear anything but my heart beat beginning to race faster and faster…

"I-I….d-d-don't…w-w-want to…d-d-die…" I sat against the wall holding my head, staring as the crimson blood flowed onto the floor.

Suddenly I saw Evil's boots step into the crimson liquid, standing in front of me. As he tried to kneel down I tried to fight him away, then he grabbed my wrists trying to calm me down… I kept struggling and screaming trying to get him off me, and then he suddenly covered my ears, and put his chin on top of my head.

"It'll be ok, everything's alright Flakes… You'll be alright…" Those were the words I heard from his mouth once I was able to hear again. Then I knew that the worried Evil I saw when I woke up wasn't my imagination. That was a nature he was hiding behind his lust for blood. The class stared as Evil calmed me down, they all had figured he had flipped back again to Flippy and had calmed down themselves…

The words he said were so familiar that it had calmed me down completely, making me feel safe. Before I looked up one thing swirled in my mind, and before I knew it I had unconsciously said it… "Just… w-who… are y-y-you…?" Evil then looked at me in shock, as if he didn't know the answer himself at all.

Then some of the girls had helped me up and gave me a pair of clothes to change into since my other ones were soaked in blood, staining them a dark crimson. They led me to the girl's shower room to clean the rest of the blood off me and allowing me privacy to change. Before I reached for the door I could hear the group of girls talking.

"That was so scary… Right Petunia…?" One of the girls said in a quivering voice, afraid to be heard.

"Yeah… I feel bad for Giggles though… She'll feel sore in the morning…" Petunia made it sound like Giggles would be alright and come back to school tomorrow… But she was dead, she was decapitated by Evil, and everyone knew dead people can't come back to life so easily…

"Yeah, hopefully that curse will break in tomorrow morning after the docs sew her head back on, right…?" They had mentioned that curse that everyone was talking about… I hadn't heard that it could bring people back to life though…

When I opened the door, the girls looked at me with calm smiles, and had introduced themselves.

"I'm Petunia, you're class representative. This here is Mime, despite his appearance, he is a guy and he's also the vice president."

"R-Really?! M-Mime i-is a g-guy?!" This was a surprise, he had looked like a girl in a boy's uniform.

"Yeah, so don't let my appearances fool ya." He winked as if he was mocking me, which made me a little upset.

As we headed back to the classroom, Pop stood outside the door waiting for us.

"Because of certain… "Events", we'll be having class in the gym…" Pop had redirected us to the gym because the classroom was still painted a red crimson from all the blood that was spilt. When I walked into the gym, I saw that Flippy was wearing Splendid's sweater… Most likely it was forced on him, and Splendid didn't want to give it up…

"Yo! Red head keep it moving!" I was startled as a voice from behind me had spoke, when I turned around I saw a boy who looked exactly like Splendid, except his hair was red and his mask was blue…

"Wait a minute… aren't you…?!" Before he could continue Splendid had covered his mouth and dragged him off…

"Flaky! Over here!" Flippy had called out and saved a seat for me on the ground next to him… As I walked closer to him, I noticed a familiar purple color go by… I looked back and saw a girl with purple hair, and as she looked back she saw me, and stared with nothing but pure malice…

I ran quickly over to Flippy's side as he noticed the girl staring at me… He returned a look of malice with a fake smirk, taunting her. She soon walked over to me and had yanked me off the floor next to Flippy. She then slapped me and threw me on the floor, making me hit the wall and hurting my shoulder.

"You… I thought you were dead… You should have died those years ago… Bitch."

**DUN DUN DUN! LAMMIE'S BACK! D: What will poor Flaky do?! **

**Flippy: Don't forget to review! Minori works hard!**

**Me: Aww, thanks Flippy! –high fives-**

**Flippy: Anytime… Just don't make me look week –high fives back-**


	4. A Painful Promise

**Yep, SUSPENSE! What'll happen to Flaky, Flippy, and Splendid? You'll have to wait and find out!  
….**

I stared at the girl, confused and scared. Why did she treat me this way? Did I do something to hurt her? Before I could say anything back, she kicked me in the face as hard as she could. I cried at the pain, curling into a ball as others tried to keep her away from me. Splendid and Flippy had come to see if I was alright, and they saw I had several cuts on my face from a hidden razor in Lammie's shoe.

"Flaky are you alright?! Can you stand?" Splendid had tried to help me up leaving his twin behind, and then we both turned our gaze to Flippy who was staring down at the floor clenching his fists. I noticed the color of his eyes had changed, so I balanced my weight on him so that he wouldn't hurt anyone. He turned his attention to me and tried to help me stand.

He patted my head and didn't say anything while both he and Splendid had tried to keep me balanced. Then I heard a thud and when I looked over, I saw that Petunia had slapped Lammie. They both looked furious at each other, but Lammie was the only one that was staring at me with a murderous look.

She mouthed the words "slut" and walked out of the gym. As I tried to walk toward the door I almost tripped over, but Splendid had caught me before I could hit the ground. Once again I was taken to the infirmary for cuts and bruises all over my body. Just then the nurse had walked in, giving us a sort of sleepy look.

"I'm Lumpy, the nurse." He gave quick introductions and had immediately got the first aid kit out and tended to my injuries while Splendid and Flippy waited outside.

"Poor dear… you must have met Lammie…" Lumpy knew exactly who had done it and how she did it. "She must have put a razor at the end of her shoe, getting ready to kill you… You're…very lucky she only aimed for non-vital areas." He let out a yawn once he was done.

"I-I… don't f-f-feel… l-l-lucky…" He patted me on the shoulder and pointed to Splendid and Flippy who were staring through the window, reassuring me that I had people who cared.

"Those boys, will… probably do anything for you…" He then opened the door and directed me out of the room. "I suggest you go back to class, we'll do something about Lammie later, so don't worry about it. Also, you two take care of her, she's… very frail." He let out another yawn and closed the door to the infirmary.

"Well, let's get going?" Splendid looked relieved that I was ok, floating around like usual. When I looked over to Flippy he had a troubled look, but when he noticed me staring, he gave a reassuring smile.

"Flaky! Hey!" Petunia had yelled my name from behind and ran up to us, giving me a hug. "Thank god you're alright! What Lammie did was psychotic!" She hugged me tighter, causing me to have trouble breathing….

"P-Petunia… I-I c-c-can't… b-breath…" She had let go and chucked, making the two boys confused. "Sorry! I guess I don't know my own strength!" We all headed back to class together, laughing as Petunia scolded Splendid for flying indoors.

When we had re-entered the gym, the bell for lunch rang. The other students flooded out of the room, leaving Pops and Cub sitting on the floor. I remembered a brought a lunch box and left it in my bag, so I ran over to get it. When I looked inside I felt like I was going to be sick…

"O-oh m-my g-g-god…" Flippy had walked over as I backed away from my bag, and inside was a dead black cat.

"A black cat? Isn't it bad luck if you cross paths with one?" Petunia hit him upside the head. Splendid tried to make it sound like a joke, but it didn't make the situation any better. When Flippy picked the cat out of my bag he noticed there were bullet holes and a note in it. When he pulled the blood note out, some of the cat's organs came out and fell to the floor.

"You should be dead." Flippy read the note out loud, and at the end of the note there was a patch of red hair… My hair…

"O-Oh g-g-god…"

"Flaky?!" Splendid ran after me as I ran out of the gym getting ready to puke. Luckily the bathroom was right next to the gym so I didn't have to run far. Seeing that black cat in my bag made me remember the harassment from my old school.

"Flaky?! Are you okay?!" Splendid knocked on the stall door, not caring that he was in the girl's bathroom. Another pair of footsteps entered the bathroom…

"Splendid, go outside… I'll comfort her..." It was Petunia, trying to get Splendid out of the bathroom.

"Flaky, honey, come on out… Flippy got rid of the cat… its ok…" As soon as I felt better I opened the door and hugged her, crying. She patted my head and tried to tell me it that everything was okay, but that still didn't make me feel any better.

When we walked out, we saw Pop talking to the two boys, and then he glanced over and told us to stand with the two boys and listen to what he had to say.

"Listen, I think it would be better for you boys and Flaky to go home… She's been through a lot today, and we still don't know why Lammie is doing this to her…" Pop looked somewhat frustrated that one of his students was being harassed on the first day of school.

"You two, comfort her for a few days, we'll send her to a councilor every other day during class…" He patted the boys on the shoulders and nudged us to get going… When I looked back at Petunia, she waved good bye before talking to Pop.

As we made our way back home, we passed by a few restaurants which made my stomach growl. I laughed at the fact that both Splendid's and Flippy's growled at the same time, so we all went in and ate.

"W-Why d-d-do you t-t-think… L-L-Lammie… t-t-tried to k-k-kill me…?" I didn't know why, but I had a pretty good guess because of all these weird dreams I've been having… Was it because she was jealous that I was with Flippy… in both future and past…? Or was it something else entirely….?

"Hey~! Flaky. Earth to Flaky~!" Flippy waved his hand in my face to make sure if I was still with them or not…

"H-Huh? O-Oh… sorry… I-I was t-t-thinking of something…." I started to eat some of the side dishes since I didn't really have an appetite…

-Splendid's P.O.V-

We all sat down in a small restaurant and ate some great food! When I looked over to Flaky, she didn't really seem to be feeling well… I wouldn't blame her, seeing a dead cat in her bag isn't something you wanna remember when you're eating… I'm happy to see that Flaky's feeling a little better now though… I wonder, does she remember anything about her past? About us?

"Hey hero, you're paying for the food you know that?" That damn Flippy trying to make a joke.

"Like hell I'm gonna pay!" I used my laser eyes to… "Singe" his hair just a bit; however this caused Flaky to panic.

"F-Flippy?! Y-your h-h-hair!" She threw a cup of water on his head, making me fall off my chair laughing.

-Evil's P.O.V-

Flippy got so angry that it gave me the opportunity to come out and play with the wannabe hero. He singed my damn hair on purpose! So I'm gonna fucking repay him.

"Oh-ho~ I see how you're gonna play it hero…" I used chopsticks to grab a hold of his tongue and pulled out my bowie knife, ready to cut his tongue off. That's when she grabbed my arm.

"S-Stop it! S-Stop hurting p-p-people!" She began to cry again in fear, which made it all the more pleasurable… I only grinned at her pain, and how delicate and petit her body was.

"Hmph, fine… but in exchange…" I grabbed her by the collar and leaned in whispering into her ear. "You have to give me something I want, in return…" Obviously she flinched at this request, but then she opened her mouth again…

"Don't you feel b-bad… for t-the people y-you torture…? What reason do you have f-for t-torturing them…? Just w-who are y-you… t-to c-c-cause them p-pain…?" When she asked this question it lingered in my mind, but then I bit her earlobe with a grin.

"Why would I feel bad for them? I'm allowed to do what I want, right?" I pulled her in close and watched as she tried to struggle as I started groping her, watching her reactions… Then I remembered our promise, and it left an opening for Flippy to force me back into the damn room he calls a mind.

-Flaky's P.O.V-

When he stopped, I looked up and saw Flippy blushing furiously… I pushed him away and ran out the door, trying to keep my distance. When I was a good distance from the restaurant, I could see my house… Then I collapsed on the side of the sidewalk and started crying before I could even open the door… When I turned around, Flippy had caught up to me meaning he probably ran after me…

"W-Why…? W-Why do… d-does everything you do… m-make me remember…?" I sat there and continued to cry as he walked towards me…

"Y-You remembered something?" He hugged me and let me cry on his shoulder before forcing me to answer…

"I-I can't remember much… I… o-only remember… the t-time… I w-went to the h-hospital…" It was difficult to talk in between hiccups. "I… o-only remember… L-Lammie t-t-trying… t-to kill m-me…" He picked me up and opened the door and set me down on the couch. He sad down next to me and looked down… he was crying…

"I see… That's the… worst thing to… remember first… especially from that damn town…" I could tell that from the tone of his voice, he was disappointed. Did he want me to remember something else that was important?

"You know… That town, is halfway into the curse's radius…? That's…. That's how you survived the fall… You fell into the curse zone… but of course no one knew that at the time…" As he recalled those events he looked in pain… He must not have wanted to remember those terrible things… And I forced him to, by telling him what I remembered…

"I… always e-end up… i-in a d-dark… r-room… f-f-filled with e-echoes…" When I admitted I ended up in that damn room, Evil forced his way out and gripped my shoulders.

"W-When!? What have you remembered?! Damn it! Why is it always that damn black room?!" He seemed agitated from just the mention of that room…

"I-I… O-only remember… D-Dying… Another v-voice l-lingers in there, b-but I-I c-can never hear i-it… And…" I didn't want to stay still, especially since I was afraid that he might do something to me again…

"And…?" He stared at me intensely with his yellow eyes. His grip tightened on my shoulders causing me to cringe my teeth.

"A-and, I-I'm always… t-talking with m-myself in the d-d-dream…" Right then, his face grew angry and he pushed me down and pinned down my wrists…

"Damn it! Why won't you remember?!" He pulled out his knife and pointed it at one of my wrists. "Will the same pain be able to make you remember?! Will you fucking remember then?!" He dug the knife into my wrist causing me to scream in pain. He stuck his finger into the cut, causing me to scream even more. I was giving him what he wanted, the enjoyment of seeing his victim scream in pain. Then all of a sudden, I heard something crash threw the window, and when I looked over Splendid had shards of glass in his fist and was rolled over onto the floor. Right when Evil was dragged off of me, I heard a familiar voice echo in my head….

'Promise me…'

The voice echoed louder and louder as the two struggled on the floor, causing me to roll of the bed and curl into a ball… The louder it got, the worse the pain was… it was another memory, ready to give me the bad news…

'Promise me, Evil…that…'

I began to shake my head in disbelief… that the small voice was making a promise to Evil…. I crawled backwards, knocking a vase over making the two teens look in my direction… I started to repeat the words over and over again in a whisper…. That's when Evil's eyes grew wide with shock, because he knew exactly what I was remembering… Then we both said it at the same time…

"Promise me… that you'll be by my side… so we'll both find out…who you are…"

**OH MY GOD, terrible cliff hanger! D: I know, there's more EvilxFlaky in this chapter… but that's basically what it's about! I don't know when Splendid will get his share of love from Flaky! D: So for now, this will have to do… Oh yeah, since my 2nd week of school is starting up, I won't update as fast as I had been doing! D:**

**Splendid: Don't forget to review!**

**Me: …. –shows him a picture of Flaky-**

**Flippy & Splendid: -nosebleed-**

**Me & Flaky: ∑(O_O****；****)**


	5. Blood stained reunion

**Oh god, oh god! Their promise just sounds SOOOO CHEESEY TO ME! D: But I'm glad people still like the story! I'll try to keep writing when I'm not bombarded with homework! . So please bear with me!**

"Promise me… that you'll be by my side… so we'll both find out…who you are…"

I looked up and stared at Evil as he handcuffed Splendid to the pole outside and left a Kryptonut a few meters away from him so he wouldn't move. He ran back inside and grabbed my shoulders, looking at me straight in the eyes…I noticed that his eyes were more of a golden yellow, and his pupil's made him looked a little larger than before.

"Thank god… you remembered…" He suddenly hugged me with all his might, and started crying. As soon as he had looked straight into my eyes, another voice echoed through my head….

"You'll never find out who he is…" This time it sounded like the voice was in the room, causing me to flinch and look around the room…

"Oi, Flakes what's wrong…?" He let go and looked at me in the eyes… The voice continued to echo throughout the room…

"That's because I, know who he is… So someone like you doesn't deserve to be with him… You, don't know his true nature like I do…" I closed my eyes tightly and covered my ears trying to block out the voice… but it didn't work, her voice continued to echo in my head…

"Oi?! Flaky?!" Evil shook me to try and make me snap out of it… I shook my head continuously, and then the voice yelled at me.

"You should never have been born!"

"NO!" I snapped my eyes open to see Lammie, in front of me, and we were on top of the roof again… I looked around and saw the exit so I tried to run for it… But something wouldn't let me leave that spot… She had hit me with a razor, cutting patterns onto my arm. I screamed from the pain, and tried calling for help, but they just stood there… Watching through the glass in the door… I closed my eyes getting ready to be pushed of the edge… but when I opened the again, I saw Evil covering my ears as he tried to comfort me again…

"T-Those people… just watched…" I kept my eyes wide open, not wanting to go back to that nightmarish memory…

"It's alright Flakes… They won't bother you again… They can't hurt you ever again." Evil hugged me tighter and then I felt my heart ache… as if I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"W-What about Splendid….?" I tried looking over his shoulder to see that Splendid was still sitting there just staring at us, seeming somewhat sick… Making me feel really guilty…

"Oh the hero? He'll be fine~ don't worry about him, the Kryptonut's fake, so he only get sick when he believes it's real." He smirked at Splendid, making him struggle and yell at him.

"Damn it let me go!" He squirmed and hopped trying to break out of the hand cuffs…. Evil chucked for a second, giving me a little time to kick the fake nut away and giving Splendid a chance to break free of the cuffs. He floated over and hugged me, making me flinch.

"THANK YOU FLAKY~!" He hugged me tight, and turned to give Evil a smirk, making him angry…

"OK, that's it HERO!" As he tried to ram into Splendid I stood in front of him with my arms up. He skidded to a stop and had done a flip over our heads. When he landed he looked back and smiled. "Well I better split before the "HERO" has another tantrum…" As he walked off Splendid started yelling and throwing his fists up in the air…

"WHAT?! Say that to my face you bastard!" I looked back and looked at the window that Splendid had broken, and then looked back at his fist, which had a few cuts in it… I grabbed his hand and dragged him inside and sat him down on the couch.

"F-Flaky?! W-What are you doing?" Splendid seemed flustered for some reason… I ran into the kitchen to go grab the first aid kit, and when I got back Splendid was staring at the shattered window, then at his hand.

"Y-you see w-w-what you did? N-Now let me s-see your h-hand…" I grabbed a pair of tweezers and started pulling out all of the glass shards, and Splendid's squirming wasn't making it any easier…

"Hey… Ow! Take it easy with the pulling!" He was over reacting at things that should only hurt a little… I should know, I accidentally stepped on some glass shards a year ago…

"Oh, Man up!" Splendid looked shocked that I actually said something like that.

"Wow Flaky… I never knew you could say that!" He put his hand on my forehead to check if I had a fever, then he laughed when he found out I didn't…. "That's a first! I never thought you'd be able to say that kind of stuff Flaky!"

"O-Oh, q-quit it!" I put the alcohol swab on one of the cuts for a long time, just to make him suffer a bit. We both laughed as night fell.

As I finished bandaging his hand, he kept staring at the window… probably feeling a little guilty about breaking it on the 2nd day I moved in… When I went to put the kit up, he grabbed my wrist and squeezed it slightly…

"Why… can't you remember me…?" He said it in a whisper, but I heard him fairly clear… I didn't know the answer either, but when I looked back he gave me a smile that was hiding his disappointment…

I patted him on the head and whispered "Maybe I'll remember someday…" Then I walked off into the kitchen… Splendid followed behind me with a shocked but happy look, and started acting like a child.

"Hey I heard that ya know! I have super hearing remember~?" He seemed happy that I wanted to try and remember him… The truth is, I don't really know if I even want to remember…. it just scares me. Then he hugged me from behind, and leaned in and whispered in my ear…

"What if… I try to help you remember…?" I looked back at him shocked that he would say such a thing. Then all of a sudden I felt something go down my leg and noticed Splendid's hand near the end of my shorts….

"S-Splendid…?!" His hand found its way to the top of my shorts and he started pulling them down. I kept trying to get away, but he kept a strong grip around my waist. He pulled my chin up to his face as I saw his sapphire eyes filled with lust. So, when I got the chance….

"S-SPLENDID SNAP O-OUT OF I-IT!" I hit him with one of the frying pans since we were in the kitchen. He let go of my waist to use both hands to rub his head.

"O-OW! I was joking! It was a joke! Jeez, you're mean for hitting an injured person!" Splendid had his playful smile again, but his eyes said other wise, he was disappointed and wanted more.

"Y-You owe me for the w-window…" I went to put the dented pan up, trying to hide my flustered face… I can't believe that both of them, wanted to do that to me…. My face turned into a tomato when I continued to think about it… 'Wait why am I thinking about those kinds of things?!" My face turned a brighter red and when I turned around, Splendid had a nose bleed…

"P-Pervert!" I threw a sponge at him, not wanting to hurt him…

"Wait?! What'd I do?!" He ducked before several sponges flew in his direction. Then he noticed the blood coming from his nose and started panicking….

"W-Wait! This isn't what you think it is!" He raised both hands trying to make me stop throwing things at him.

I laughed at his reactions at the various things I threw at him. Once I ran out of things to throw at him, he walked toward me and hugged me. We fell to the ground and laughed like crazy, until Splendid had noticed the time… It made me somewhat disappointed that he was leaving, I wanted to have some more fun with him…

"Well I'd better get going, we have to take you to school again…" He walked to the door and turned around.

"Goodnight, it was fun…" He floated over to his own house, and I closed the door and went upstairs to change.

"Oh, how bold changing in front of a guy~" I was startled and looked behind me to see Flippy staring out his window with a grin on his face…

"W-WHAT A-ARE Y-YOU D-D-DOING?!" I hid behind my bed, not wanting to let him see me half naked.

"I was seeing if you were ok… Since he was out for a while…" He wasn't talking about Splendid, so he must have been talking about Evil… I would never have expected that he would be able to keep promises…. "I guess the fact that you're not hurt means that he really respects you… or he's afraid of you…" This caught me completely off guard… Him? Afraid of me? A frail girl who couldn't even hurt a fly?

"Maybe he's just waiting for the right moment to kill me…" I knew that I still couldn't trust Evil, not even if I made him a promise that he somehow kept… I laughed it off and quickly put my Pajama shirt on before Flippy looked back in my direction….

"Aww, how mean…" He said jokingly… He pouted and started acting like a child until I went and closed the blinds.

"Goodnight Flippy…" I said irritated, and I could only hear him being agitated that I didn't let him finish. So I peaked threw the blinds to see him facing away from the window and shooting darts at a photo of someone. It was too dark to see who it was, but it looked like Flippy, except he was older and somewhat fiercer looking.

"Goodnight, Flaky…" He said it in a whisper, thinking I was asleep… Soon enough I knew that I should let him have his privacy, so I hopped into bed and looked up at the ceiling until I fell asleep… Letting the sounds of the night lead me into the dark room of echoes. This time it's different though, because someone's with me, but I can't see them…

"Hey Flakes, welcome back to you're mind…" All of a sudden a younger version of my walks into view… But she's not really me at all… Her eyes were purple and her hair wasn't as crazy as mine was…

"W-Who… Are y-you…?" The vision looked at me in confusion, then she crossed her arms and thought out loud…

"Hmm… What am I doing here? Well, I can only guess it's to help you out!" She started to perk up again, and stared running off in a random direction. "C'mon! Follow me!"

"W-Wait!" I ran after her, not knowing when I was going to wake up from this nightmarish room…

"This way! Hurry!" She kept her pace ahead of me, and I saw two smaller versions of Splendid and Flippy run past me after her… The small conversation I had with her turned into one of my memories… I started walking and saw that the small Splendid had a small mask, probably one of his older ones, and that Flippy was still in army clothes…

"Where'd she go?" The small Splendid looked around and floated up a tree to try and find the smaller version of me… Flippy just looked on the ground behind rocks and behind tree trunks… Then there was a loud explosion from a nearby car accident causing the two boys to look in that direction… Then I stared at Flippy and saw that one of his eyes was a golden color… Does that mean he was half flipped out?

I saw his hands shaking as he reached for a glass shard from the wreck, then I saw that the top of the car was leaking gasoline and there were plenty of flames nearby to set it off.

"Flippy! Look out!" The smaller me grabbed Flippy by the hand and kept running away from the car before it exploded… Even while Evil was stabbing her with the shard of glass… She grabbed the shard and threw it at his arm, making him scream and giving her the chance to drag him away from there.

"W-Why…?" Evil seemed confused… probably because he was only half flipped out… but I think since he was, he actually felt some sympathy thanks to Flippy….

"I couldn't let you die… because you're my best friend!" She smiled and hugged him, leaving him speechless… I knew then that Evil had some emotions in him probably from the freaky half flip… That's what made Splendid mad…

Mad enough that he's been trying to kill Evil ever since….

**Yes I know... it's getting somewhat cheesy! D: But I'm getting writer's block! I'm running out of ideas… So please help me in you're reviews!**

**Petunia: Don't forget to review!**

**Me:… so Mime was seriously a guy…?**

**Mime: OF COURSE I AM!**

**Me: Sorry! It's just… you looked so girly in the guy's uniform! –bricked-**


	6. Regrets and The unknown identity

**OH MY GOD! What the heck! While I was writing this my back was in like TERRIBLE pain! D: It hurts so much! Well anyway enjoy!**

"Are you prepared to see what happens next…?" I turned around to see the smaller version of Lammie, smirking at me with a knife in her hands. As the scenery changed, I saw me with my parents as we were all enjoying our last moments together at final day of a local fair… I saw the young Lammie walk over behind me and my parents, and then she tapped on their shoulders as they put me on the last ride I would ever enjoy… Then she stabbed them over and over again and then looked at the young me and her smile grew wider… I fell of the ride and started crying… The security found me crying over my parents' corpses and took me to the security office as they tried to find out if I had any living relative I could stay with…

Then I looked in through the window, and saw the depressed look I had on my face, as if I didn't want to live anymore… Then I saw her stand up and tell them something, leaving the officer's face in shock. "M-My neighbor's like a relative t-to me! S-She's going to be moving s-soon! S-so c-can I… g-go w-with… h-h-her?" I remembered the lady who lived right across the street from us was very nice and treated me like her own daughter… Whenever my parent's were out for the night, she would let me stay at her house for the night…

Suddenly a bright flash filled the room with light as the scenery had changed from the office into a hospital room… Everything was white except for the color of my red hair, and the lady's bright velvet highlights… Just then a doctor walked through the door looking professional with his rimless glasses…

"I'm sorry… but it turns out you have a late stage of cancer… you will probably die within the next week…" He patted the girl on the head and hugged her before he left the room with nothing but his foot steps echoing through out the hollow white room… I had to have been in middle school when this happened… I had a middle school uniform, and I looked around 12 or 13…. Both of us looked at the women who had played the role of our mother for so many years, however I knew that she wouldn't survive the next night because of depression… However my younger self wanted to believe that she would live longer than the doctor's expectations… I didn't want to lose another important person in my life… I never even knew her real name, she always said it was ok just to call her "Mom"…

"…Mom… are you going to be ok…?" She looked up as if confused, not understanding the situation… Mom could only chuckle at this and gave her a false reassuring smile…

"Don't worry honey… Mommy will be alright…" After that moment, she continued to look out the window as if waiting for an angel to take her away… The next day the hospital was filled with black. Black suits, black umbrellas, that black room, and the dark sky… Nothing seemed right in the world anymore…. Then I noticed how this room and the echoing room where similar… They were both black with depression and regret…

I noticed Flippy in a black suit walk into the room and stand near Mom's body, letting her rest in peace… forever… He immediately flipped and Evil started to look out the window and saw the depressed red head under a black umbrella. Then he whispered to nothing but the air…

"Thank you… for taking care of her… Eliza…" Before he walked out of the room he placed a card in the chair next to her… When I went over to investigate it all it said was "Thank you, Eliza"… That must have been her real name, after being called so many times by her friends, and family… She truly lived a peaceful life…

"Thank you for raising me… Eliza…" I kissed the vision's head and then I woke up with tears in my eyes… Listening to the birds chirping playfully outside… I sat up in my bed and looked towards the picture of Eliza I had kept by my bedside since she died… She a happy woman, in her mid 30's… Then when cancer struck, that image of her had faded along with her smile…

'Thank you… for showing me value in my life…' I kissed the picture without a word and hurried downstairs to make breakfast…

-Flippy's P.O.V-

The entire night, I could only hear Flaky crying and saying the name "Eliza" in her sleep… She sounded full of regret and it felt as if she wanted to turn back time and tell Eliza how much she loved her…How much she appreciated her…

The following morning I got out of bed and decided to take a morning shower…Until I was interrupted by a familiar voice…

"_**Hey…**_" My other self stood darkly in the mirror, as if in deep thought… For the first time ever, I saw him have a somber and confused look instead of his blood thirsty smile…

"W-what do you want..?" I didn't know what he was planning… I didn't even know if he was actually thinking about something really hard…

"_**Just… Who am I? Why the hell did you make me…?**_" I laughed, thinking it was a joke…

"What? You having identity problems this late in the game?" I continued to laugh, I can't believe the one who killed without remorse is actually feeling confused.

"_**Shut the fuck up, I'm serious…**_" I stared at him, was he _actually_… feeling something now? Was it because of Flaky's suffering trying to remember who she is? Or did he develop some feelings while I wasn't looking….

"I made you, because I didn't want… I didn't want _US_ to die…" I looked down with a sigh and leaned against the wall. "Actually you appeared when I was at least 7 or 8…" He stared at me confused, not knowing what I was talking about…

"I was half flipped at the time, this man tried to kidnap us, but instead he stabbed me in the chest leaving me to die… That's where you came in…" I had a difficult time trying to remember everything that happened such a long time ago… And he knew this….

"You ran after the man and stabbed him with the knife he used trying to kill us… but you were only half way out… I was still conscious and aware of what was going on…" I put a hand over one of my eyes, making such a pathetic face… I didn't want to see it in the mirror….

"That's all I can remember except for the time during the war…" I held myself and laughed… "_We_ were actually pretty terrible soldiers…" I laughed as I admitted this embarrassing truth…

"_**You mean, YOU were a terrible soldier…**_" He glared at me with no hint of humor… He wanted me to keep going, about why he was made…

"Honestly other then that… I don't know where you came from… or why…" He looked disappointed but satisfied at the same time… I had given him a hint about who he truly was, and why he had come out so early in my life…

"Do you have your answer now…?" I smirked at him, making him somewhat upset…

"_**Shut the fuck up already you bastard**_." He glared at me and then disappeared from my reflection… for now….

-Flaky's P.O.V-

When I went downstairs I wasn't surprised to see that the broken window was bordered up… Splendid probably did it while I was asleep without making a sound… I walked into the kitchen and stared at the clock above the fridge… it was only 7a.m. and school didn't start till around 9… So I went into the living room and turned on the T.V with a cup of apple juice in my hand… The first thing I saw on the news was a horrific memory…

"_Today, the local community wants to mourn the death of Eliza when she passed away from cancer 4 years ago… We thank you Eliza for-…_" I immediately turned the T.V off not wanting to hear anymore about Eliza… Her death was enough for me; I don't need to be reliving that awful memory over and over again…

I opened my front door and walked outside to get the mail… I was wearing a gray t-shirt and some red shorts so it looked a little casual… I started looking around at Flippy's and Splendid's house, both seeming eerily quiet in the early morning. When I opened the mail there was only a letter; Eliza's will…. I took the letter inside, put it down on the table, and stared at it… I don't know if I want to know what's in it… or if I just want to leave it be….

"I have to open it… She's done so much for me… I have to know…" I took a letter opener and cut the letter open, only to find a flimsy piece of paper inside… I unfolded it to find it was a letter personally to me… She had made sure that I didn't receive the letter until my second day of my junior year…

-Letter-

_Dear Flaky,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you 16th birthday… I really did want to be able to watch you grow into a wonderful woman, however my time was cut short… I know you've had to endure so many things, but always remember there are people who love and care for you. You're never alone, and never should you be alone as long as you live. Your parents would be so proud of you to see the good girl that you've grown up to be. You probably know by now that they are mourning my death once again for no reason… That's because it's the day you're parents' died on that dreadful night during the fair… _

_ I wasn't always the grouchy person you knew me to be… I was the daughter of a Congressman who was the result of a scandal between him and my mother… However he still loved me never the less. When he died he left me with something very precious to him, which was a gold engraved locket with a pearl in the middle… It's was very precious to me, so now I'm going to pass it down to you… It may help you one day find answers to your questions… It might solve them all, but it might not…. You just have to believe…._

_I love you sweetie…_

_Mommy_

-Back to Flaky P.O.V-

The letter's contents made me cry, leaving me with so many questions for her… I wanted to turn back the clock, so I could tell her how much I regret not spending a lot of time with her… When I looked inside the envelope I found the gold locket, but when I tried to open it… It wouldn't budge….

'I guess the hinge rusted…' I was disappointed that I couldn't open it… I wanted to find out if Eliza had a picture of someone inside the locket… I put it around my neck and hooked the ends together, and it looked somewhat nice on my petit body… I don't really see why boys would like girls with petit body types… I mean their small in chest, height, and shoe size… I just don't see why they would want to have sex with them…

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I got those terrible thoughts out of my mind and quickly ran to the door… Behind it was Splendid still in his pajamas…

"Superman pajamas…." I stared and then laughed like crazy… Splendid was wearing a footsie superman pajama and it even came with a little cape… I thought I was going to faint from laughing at how childish he looked.

"W-What?! I-I w-was forced into these!" He tried arguing the best he could, but I could see through his little façade. He enjoyed wearing those kinds of pajamas, which made me laugh even more.

"S-so… w-what u-u-up?" I tried my best to speak between hiccups but I just couldn't stop laughing.

"I came to see if you made breakfast~" He started to float in before he was suddenly stopped. We both looked behind him and saw Flippy in a normal black T-shirt and some military shorts.

"F-Flippy! G-good morning!" He stared in my directions and nodded with a smile… Then he returned to harassing Splendid…

"Good morning, _HERO_… You ready to play today…?" His voice sounded dark and very scary…. I slowly backed up and went straight into the kitchen… I pulled out 3 bowls and a box of cereal to just make them stop fighting…

"W-Why don't you guys c-come in f-f-for breakfast…?" I pushed both of them inside and forced them to sit, trying to avoid anymore conflict between them.

"Thanks Flaky." Flippy sounded calm and just ate the cereal without looking at Splendid… However Splendid couldn't sit still with Flippy sitting right next to him… He kept shifting from one chair to the other until I sat between them and concentrated on eating the cereal…

"Ok, I think I should go get dressed…" Splendid started walking towards the door, while Flippy and I whispered about his pajamas….

"Those things are fucking hilarious!" He said it out loud so that Splendid would see him, making me fall out of my chair laughing. Flippy helped me up and then left to get changed for school as well. We all met up in front of my house and started walking toward the school. We talked about anything normal teens would talk about, except for Splendid throwing in the occasional sex questions, which made me blush as I heard them being answered by Flippy. I walked faster than them so I didn't have to hear anymore on the topic.

When we arrived at the front door we saw a couple of familiar faces, including one face I didn't want to see… Lammie… I walked passed her and was tackled down and hugged by Petunia.

"Good morning Flaky~!" She seemed really cheerful today, which made me laugh.

"G-g-good morning P-Petunia…"

"Man, being class rep is so~ Hard~! I barely got any sleep last night!" She tried to balance her weight on me, and I wasn't much help because of how weak I am… I tried my best to balance her, but she eventually clinged to the wall after seeing how difficult it was for me to cope with the extra weight.

"S-So… did Pop say anything about when I'm supposed to go to the counselor…?" I looked at Petunia as she smiled and looked at her clip board.

"Well~… he said you only have to go once and that's on Friday~…" She reassured me that I didn't have to go like every other day to constantly answer the same questions…

When we arrived in front of the class room door we saw Handy running down the hall and yelling Petunia's name…

"Petunia! Wait!" He ran up to her and tried to catch his breath… "Petunia! You… forgot… you're bag… in the…student… office…"

"W-What!? Oh no! I've got to go get it! Tell Pop what happened ok guys?!" She ran off behind Handy to go get her things as we all entered the room… Before I had a chance to tell Pop what happened he interrupted me…

"Don't worry Flaky, I heard Petunia loud and clear. You can take a seat…" he patted his son's head and told him to go do his homework in the seat next to his… I walked over to my seat and Flippy got up to let me in the seat between them… I had accidentally sat down on Splendid's mask since the ends were really long, when he tried to get up he fell back down… Surprisingly his mask didn't fall of…

"S-sorry Splendid!" I had a feeling of nostalgia as he got up and put his mask back into place, and then I noticed that he was blushing…

"It's… ok…" He sat back down and kept his eyes glued forward, as if avoiding eye contact with me… I looked back at Flippy and all he did was chuckle… The door slid open and through it came in Lammie with her fake smile… She stared in my direction and saw that I was sitting between the two of them, making her give me that murderous glare of hers… She started walking towards me but Flippy stood up letting her know who she was dealing with… She didn't care and continued to walk towards me.

"Why do you keep clinging to them like you're all fucking that?!" She hit me with her book in the face and kept screaming in my face….

"What are you to them you fucking slut?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" She was about to bring down her book again until Flippy and Splendid stopped her… She screamed, trying to break free of their grips…

"Why is it you?! Why do they care about you?!" Pop had called some of the guards that wander on campus to take her out of the class room…. She continued to struggle until the dragged her behind the door, she yelled something terrible….

"You're nothing but a liar! To them and yourself!"

***Le GASP* What does Lammie mean?! **

**You'll have to find out in the next chapter!**

**Flaky, Splenidid, &Flippy: Don't forget to review!**

**Flippy: I can't believe you wear footsie pajamas Splendid…**

**Splendid: What the fuck man! I TOLD YOU I WAS FORCED INTO THOSE!**

**Flippy: SURE you were…**

**Flaky: *sigh***


	7. Farewell's Knife

**Why do I keep getting writer's block? I'm stuck concentrating on my Japanese homework and reading my Japanese books and acting all cheesy. Also I'm listening to Japanese music to get some ideas because I actually know what their saying…**

**Anyway enjoy~!**

"I-I'm…a liar….?" I stood there in shock as Lammie was dragged out of the room still screaming… "H-how… am I… a liar…?" Splendid hugged me and Flippy just patted me on the back, both of the trying to get those thoughts out of my head…

"Now that we no longer have any interruptions, let's begin on today's lesson…" Pop turned around and wrote on the board. It turns out we were doing a project on the Heart and how it operates…

"Uh-oh…" I peeked over to Flippy who only stared at the words on the board, not seeming to bear any mind to them… He continued to write notes as Pop continued on with his lecture, and I began to do the same.

"Now I'll begin pairing you up with you're partners for this project…" We all looked around trying to see how many people there were… There were a total of 18 people in the class room which meant 9 groups…

"Petunia, you're partner will be Handy… I suppose I don't need to give you two a handicap right?" He stared at Petunia and Handy, taking in account that Handy only had 1 arm…

"Of course! We can do it with just 3 hands!" She smiled and hugged Handy…

"I see... Okay then… Mime you're partner will be Nutty…" Mime just nodded as Nutty hyperactively disagreed to Pop's decision…

"What?! Why do I have to be with the silent guy?! Why can't I be with one of the sweet, SWEET girls?!" he flailed around as he got close to Mime…

"Live with it Nutty, there will be no switching partners once you are paired up… Next is… Russel you're partner will be Toothy…" Russel didn't say a word and just walked over next to Toothy, neither of them said a word to each other…

"Splendid, you're partner will be Splendon't… and I expect NO explosions or fights this time." Splendid and Splendon't both groaned and rolled their eyes at the same time, but they just went with it…

"Now last but not least Flaky, you're partner will be Flippy." I looked over a little scared because I didn't know if Evil would hurt me during this project…

"For this project you must describe and show an example of the Heart and its functions. I expect each project to be somewhat different. You have the rest of class to discuss with you're partners." Pop walked over to his desk and began to grade papers, leaving the rest of us to talk about the project and how it would be set up. I pulled out a pencil and paper and began writing notes on what I knew about the heart, blood, and its functions. Flippy just stared as I kept writing my notes, noticing how detailed they were.

"You really know a lot about the heart don't you Flaky?" he pointed at his heart with a warm smile… I couldn't help but think that Evil could come out at any moment and cause havoc through out the class…

"Y-yeah… I d-do…" I kept looking at the notes, hesitating about what to say next…

"It seems like you've seen it with your own eyes…" Just then I looked up and he had a wicked smile on his face… Before I could say anything Evil covered my mouth and put his hand on my waist. I tried struggled, I even tried screaming but no one could hear us over the noise of everyone talking. No one noticed us because they had to focus on their own projects, trying to make it as different as possible.

"My, my… It seems like no one wants to help you this time…" He licked his lips and stared me lustfully in the eyes… I don't know if he wanted to kill me… or worse…

"Then I guess I'll have some fun with you… but first let's get outta here…" He picked me up and walked over to Pop…

"Excuse me… Flaky doesn't seem to be feeling very well… May I take her to the infirmary?" He put on his best Flippy act, and Pop believed him…

"Really…? Okay then… Stay with her until she feels better…" That made me shiver in fear, because I knew what he was going to do… He nodded at Pop and walked me out the door, quickly making his way to the empty infirmary…

'God, why is the nurse never here?!' I shut my eyes, not wanting to see what's going to happen to me…

_**-Lemon time-**_ (Warning if you're too innocent to read this… Then SKIP… I won't take any complaints… it's Rated M for this reason…)

Suddenly he set me down on the bed and hovered over me, staring into my eyes with those golden orbs… I would have tried to run, but he had an iron grip on my wrists making sure that I wouldn't move while he had his way… Then pulled out his knife and cut my shirt off, leaving nothing but my bra and delicate skin… I tried to struggle, but it only satisfied him…

"Such delicate skin… I'd love to carve it into something…beautiful…" He pulled out his knife and cut into my skin making me yell in pain… Suddenly he had cut my bra into two, leaving my chest exposed… He kissed me, and let his tongue try to explore my mouth, causing me squirm under his grip… When his lips parted, for some reason my lips felt lonely but I only looked away and kept my eyes closed not wanting to see his satisfied face…

"How mean… you won't look at me will you…? Then how about if I do this…?" He bit on my breast and started sucking on it which made me feel… strange…

"S-Stop… P-Please…" I didn't know why I was feeling so… good, but I didn't like it… I wanted it to stop… I tried kicking and struggling but that only made him bite harder…

"If you keep doing this… I'll make you experience the worst pain you'll ever feel…" He started unzipping my shorts and pulled them down, making me struggle even more… I didn't want this…

"No! NO! S-Stop!" I kept fighting and screaming hoping someone would hear me, and try to help me… The nurse still hadn't come back, leaving the room empty except for the moans echoing throughout the room… I felt his hand reach through and push inside me making me scream even more… He had to cover my mouth with his remaining hand to shut me up…

"Now, now… you wouldn't want to get in trouble… right little red…?" He put another finger in and started pushing them deeper, making me scream even more…

"Man… Why are you so tight…?" He took his fingers out and licked them, causing me to struggle against his grip once again… Unfortunately that pleased him even more… Then the door opened and the sound of running footsteps echoed through the room…

Suddenly Splendid flew open the curtains with anger, tearing the curtain from the pole. He grabbed Evil and punched him several times until he was unable to stand…

"You damn bastard! How could you do that to Flaky?!" He continued to beat Evil until he reached for his knife and cut Splendid on the chest, making blood spill all over the white floor…

"Why…? She's my property… that's why…" He licked the blood of the blade and was ready to slit Splendid's throat… Splendid quickly got up and dodged the blade and got behind Evil. He hit him on the back of the neck causing him to drop to the ground unconscious…

"Flaky are you alright!?" He ran over and grabbed my shoulders checking the cuts and bruises all around my body, making me embarrassed… I pushed him back and tried to cover myself with the white covers so that Splendid didn't look at my bare skin…

"S-Sorry!" He turned around flustered, staring straight at the window…

"C-Can you go get P-Petunia…?" I didn't want to look at him but I heard him leave the room yelling "YES!" taking the unconscious Flippy with him… At least this gave me some time to try and recollect my thoughts…

'Why… did I feel so good when Evil was doing that stuff to me…? W-What kind of person have I become…?" I buried my head into my hands trying to hide my embarrassed face from myself… Suddenly Petunia bursted through the doors with a pair of clothes in her hands…

"Flaky?! Are you ok?! What did he do to you?!" She seemed completely worried like any person would… She checked around my body to see if I had any life threatening injuries… When she found none she sighed in relief and handed me the clothes and a jacket.

When I was finished changing… I felt sick to my stomach…

-Flippy P.O.V-

When I woke up again, I found myself in the class room not knowing why I was there… But I knew what he had done to Flaky… I had no choice but to watch as he did those… "things" to her…. And what was even more sickening was that it aroused me… To see her helpless delicate body being violated by my hands… I felt sick…

'_**Hey, Why so gloomy?**_' My other side jokingly said, making me even more pissed off at him…

'Why the fuck did you do that to her you bastard?!' I yelled at him, trying to make sense of the situation…

'_**What…? I had my fun with her… I wanted her to know that she… belongs to us…**_' I could tell that he had that damn lustful grin on his face, which pissed me off even more…

'What…? You sick bastard!' I continued to have my inner conflict with him even when Flaky had returned and hesitantly sat next to me…

'_**Admit it that you enjoyed watching her suffer like that… You enjoyed her helpless face full of pleasure…**_' He continued to tease me, telling me the horrible truth…

'You… are a monster…' I ended the conversation without another word only to hear 3 words from him…

"…so are you…" he scoffed and became silent… Leaving nothing but my own thoughts echoing throughout my head…

-Flaky P.O.V-

When I made it back to the classroom and saw that Flippy was ok, I sighed with relief… I hesitantly sat next to him and continued to work on our project, but when I sat down to see what was written on it I saw on the side in Flippy's writing "I'm sorry…" with a neatly drawn bear wearing a beret…

"It's ok… I'm fine" I wrote that reply underneath his, and drew a small, happy porcupine with flakes coming out of her hair, err quills…

When he replied, his drawings continued to have the small bear frowning… "But what I did to you was terrible…" This time the bear was blushing and face palming… I laughed again but this time a little louder that Flippy had heard me… Before I could reply again Splendid walked over with a worried face…

"Flaky… are you ok…? I mean because of… you know… being n-n-naked in the nurse's office…" I noticed immediately he was embarrassed about what he saw… And then heard laughs throughout the room…

"Oh my god! Splendid, are you seriously having a boner during class?!" Mime fell over laughing, although he was supposed to be the silent one… Splendid quickly ran back to his seat and sat down… Flippy and I only stared back at Splendid… I couldn't help but pity him a bit, someone saying that out loud is pretty embarrassing… but seeing it for myself was even more embarrassing…

"There, there…it happens to every guy Flaky… just don't worry about him…" He sighed and patted my back with a disturbed but calmed smile…

"R-really…? … I don't…think I w-want… to k-know much a-about b-b-boys then…" I looked back down to my notes and began writing and drawing again… All my drawings seemed pretty cartoonish compared to Flippy's… But of course I knew why he knew every of the human heart… I knew why he could name the several different veins that go through the heart… It's because he's ripped it out of someone's chest before in cold blood…

"Ok class… You may pack up for the day and don't forget you have to work on you're projects with your partners… so try to free some time so you can get together…" Pop sat up and looked around the room seeing that everyone was already finished packing before he could even finish… That showed how eager they were to get out of his class room…

"Hey~ so do you guys want to go do something after school?" Splendid had walked back over to his original seat and wanted to see if we wanted to do something with him…

"Ok… w-what do you w-want to do Splendid…?" I knew that he wanted to go do something really badly…

"Man, Flaky you're a buzz kill! Anyway, I want to go to the Fair that's being held nearby… today's the last day for it…" I froze when he said the word "Fair"… I remembered the day my parents were killed at the last fair in that old town… But I didn't want that to keep me from having fun…

"S-Sure… H-How about y-y-you Flippy…?" I looked at him with puppy dog eyes, begging him to go with us…

"Alright, alright… I'll go with you!" He laughed and finally gave in, so that day we were all going to have fun at the fair… No matter how haunting that place seems to me, I'll enjoy myself…

When we got out of the class room we all walked to Flippy's house and took his Jeep down to the fair… It was sort of strange that a boy of 16 would have a driver's license so early in his life… None of us asked him why, because he would probably just avoid the question and talk about something else… It wasn't a bad thing that he already had a driver's license; it was just that Splendid and I were envious of him…

When we got to the Fair, it was full of people from all over town… I guess since it's the last day it'll be open for a while, they wanted to have fun while they could… The setting seemed eerily familiar as we continued deeper into the Fair grounds… No two places can look exactly alike right? Well this place… Looked EXACTLY like the place my parent's were killed…

"Hey Flaky, want to ride the carousel?" Flippy grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the carousel and made me ride the horse in front of him… I felt scared, as if I would flash back and see my parents happily waving at me and then killed in front of my eyes again…

Just then I felt a sharp, cold pain in my back and fell off the horse on to the floor of the carousel, only to see Lammie standing there with a knife in her hands… She had stabbed me once more on the left side of my chest and ran off, leaving me to die…

"Flaky! Hang on! Don't die!" Splendid had flown over and tried to keep me focused on him while Flippy chased down Lammie… Before I knew it I had fallen unconscious and I found myself in that dark room, but this time…

This time I didn't think I would wake up…

**YES it's finally done before I have to go back to school again! I'll try to update quickly next time… but if I don't then it's probably because I'm moving into a new house… And yes I added some lemon to spice it up… and there will be more in the future… Oh yes, MORE….**

**Flippy: I feel ashamed…**

**Splendid: I feel even more ashamed…**

**Flaky:…**

**Me: I feel ashamed just knowing you two….**

**Flippy and Splendid: What?!**

**Me:… Oh crap…! (runs off)**

**Flaky: D-Don't forget to review!**

**Me: I REGRET NOTHING! (runs off and hides)**


	8. Ebony Memories

**Yeah… I got bombed with homework… so the story's starting to be updated a little late…. Sorry! But I'm doing my best to give you guys what you want~! :D Enjoy!**

**By the way, I'm changing a character name… It sounds too stupid…**

**(Mr. Pickles… yes he will now be… Ebony… :3 Sounds better)**

When I looked around the room, it seemed a lot brighter… I could actually see the walls and the windows this time… I tried peaking through the windows but there was nothing but black… I sat there in the middle of the room, trying to figure out what was going on…

"Miss Lammie stabbed you… correct…?" When I looked behind there was a man in a tail coat suit with purple hair crouching to look at my face. His eyes were a light green and he seemed to be wearing purple eye shadow, not too much, but a noticeable amount…

"W-Who…are you…?" I stared in shock, thinking it was just going to be another memory… But when I reached my hand out, I was able to grab the sleeve of his coat….

"Me…? …. I am… Ebony…" He paused before he told me his name, as if thinking of another name… He was fairly tall, so when he stood up he was at least 6 foot…

"Why… are you here i-in t-this p-place…?" Ebony stared at me with his light green eyes and smirked, just like Evil, which caused chills to go down my spine…

"I'm here… because you are "Lost"… You cannot find who you were… so I am your guide…" He bowed as he finished his little introduction… "If you'll allow me… I shall guide you… to who you really are…" He held out his hand and stared at me…

"I-I…." I'm scared to find out who I was… I'm afraid of what kind of torture I'll see…. "I… I'm scared… but… I-I have to d-do t-this for S-Splendid and F-Flippy…" I hesitantly took his hand and light filled the room, revealing that it was a reddish white bedroom. A girl with short red hair was laying in the bed…

"That is you, before the day you became friends with Miss Lammie…" He pointed at the girl's bag, revealing that the small red head was only in 5th grade… Next to her name and grade tag was a small, neatly drawn porcupine with flakes in her quills…

"Flaky honey, wake up! It's time for school!" The door suddenly opened and through it walked my mother, standing elegantly through the doorway with her silky red hair… She walked over to the bed and shook me, trying to get me out of bed…

"I… don't wanna g-go to s-s-school Mommy… I-I'm s-scared…" The small girl had looked at her mom, and was crying… She had a tight grip on her red covers and wouldn't move from her position…

"Oh sweetie… Don't worry! I'm sure you'll make lots of friends… Now come on, Dad made your favorite breakfast!" She kissed my forehead and got me out of bed…

"R-Really?! You mean those special red pancakes?!" The small vision seemed excited about her favorite pancakes. She quickly ran downstairs as her mother slowly followed behind her… When I got in front of her and looked at her face… She was severely depressed and had dark circles under her eyes…

"M-Mom…?" I tried to reach out to her, but then I snapped back to reality and remembered that this was nothing but a memory… So she couldn't see nor hear me, and I couldn't touch her… Ebony had once again changed the scenery to the kitchen, moments before I had run downstairs….

"There's my little princess!" Dad hugged his little girl. He seemed quite buff and dark red hair covering one of his eyes… He had just finished putting up the pans and getting out the plates for the family, setting out silverware, syrups, and napkins.

"Daddy! Is it true you made those red pancakes again?!" I jumped up and down trying to look on the island countertop for the pancakes… Dad nodded and brought the plate down to my eye level, letting me see their velvet color…

"Of course! You'll need luck for your first day of 5th grade!" He scooted me to the table making me sit and watch as the velvet pancakes were put on to a simple white and red checkered plate…

"You seemed to have really loved red, and so did your family… And I'm sure you've noticed your deceased mother's condition…?" He pointed out Mom's eyes and pale skin…

"T-That's… That's because…" I couldn't let the words slip from my mouth… Ebony patiently waited for an answer, not showing any emotion except for a mysterious smile… Soon enough I couldn't answer and he grew impatient…

"That's because your father beat her to the point she started to lose the will to live… He had apparently gone out drinking with his acquaintances, and had returned home drunk." He stared coldly at my parents and at the young me eating the velvet pancakes…

"I believe our business is done here…" He put his hand out and tried to reach for mine… I quickly stepped back and tried to look at the scenery again…

"B-But, what about the rest of my family memories?!" He stared at me confused, but then just gave me his mysterious smile again and sighed…

"Even though you see only 1 memory, they all return to you… So it is irrelevant to see all of your… "Precious" memories…" He quickly grabbed my hand again and had changed the scenery again, this time changing it to the school I was going to…

"You see those swings, yes…? Look at the two girls in front of them…" He pointed to the discolored swing set in front of the building… I noticed I was chasing a girl with light purple hair…

"L-Lammie… I-I d-don't w-want t-to p-play t-this g-game anymore…" The small girl was panting heavily … The small version of Lammie just laughed and kept running from the tired red head…

"Oh c'mon Flaky! You still have to catch me!" Lammie slowed down a bit as the smaller me ran up to her and tagged her…

"T-Tag your it!" Quickly she turned around and ran leaving Lammie to chase her around the playground. Both of the girls laughed as they ran, until I tripped over a familiar green haired boy sleeping on the ground. The boy quickly woke up and looked at the girl who was lying in front of him, blushing a bit…

"H-Hey are you ok?! You're not hurt are you? Did you watch where you were running?" He tried to make sure that I was ok, searching my body for scratches and blood… He soon returned to a sitting position with a relieved sigh as the girl sat in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry…u-um…" I couldn't really say his name, which made him really embarrassed….

"I-I forgot… My name's Flippy… What's yours…?" He held out his hand and smiled, he was wearing black gloves, a black shirt, and blue shorts… I hesitantly took his hand and laughed, he had a speck of dirt on him that made it look like he had a mustache…

"M-My name's F-Flaky… It's a p-pleasure to m-meet-…" Before I could finish saying anything, Lammie quickly pushed me out of the way and grabbed Flippy's hands, her eyes sparkling.

"My name's Lammie! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Her sudden introductions made him force an uncomfortable laugh, as he and I tried to figure out what was going on…

"A-Are you ok F-Flaky…?" he looked over and saw me lying on my side. I only laughed as I got up and brushed off the excess dirt…

"I-I'm fine! I'm not hurt or any-…"

"Don't worry about Flaky! She's always such a klutz!" Lammie quickly interrupted again, making the red head bow goodbye and walk off… Flippy tried calling her name, but she wouldn't look back….

"That… Is how Miss Lammie quickly grew to hate you… she had fallen in love with Mr. Flippy and had been trying to catch the lad's attention… But his attention was always on you… He would look at no one but you, not even when he was with Lammie all those years…" Ebony quickly changed the scenery to a school hallway in front of class room 3-A…

"T-This was… my old home room…" I stared at the numbers for a short while, remembering all the good and bad memories from that room… Then I heard laughing, and a girl crying….

"Flaky! You're such a coward! Get lost chicken! What a freak!" The room filled with laughter as the red head cried and ran out of the room… Lammie sat there and paid no attention to her, keeping her eyes on Flippy as he got up and followed me. No, it wasn't Flippy… It was Evil who was following me… Splendid tried running out of the class room, trying to follow Evil, but he was dragged back into the class room by the teacher who had just returned from lunch…

"You probably already know that Flippy's split personality was born with him… yes? Do you know why that is?" Ebony stared me in the eyes with his mysterious smile, waiting for yet another answer…

"No… I don't know…" I stared as Evil calmly walked down the hall as I waited for Ebony to tell me why he was born like that… I quickly looked back at him, and saw that his smile had turned into a frown…

"That's because his twin died as their mother was pregnant… However Flippy survived, carrying some of his brother's spirit with him… Resulting in what you call his "Flip outs"… However his brother has a strong presence within him, which means that even if he did survive, that part of him would still be with Flippy…" He grabbed my hand and we followed Evil as he walked up the stairs to the roof… He looked behind the door and saw the redhead crying, sitting with her knees against her chest…

"Hey Flakes… They made fun of you again… didn't they…?" Evil sat down next to the girl and patted her on the head. She looked up at him, her eyes red and somewhat swollen from her tears…

"E-Evil…?" He nodded and opened his arms, letting the girl cry on his shoulder as he rubbed her back comforting her….

"It's gonna be ok Flakes… It'll all be ok…" Eventually, I fell asleep on his shoulder from excessive crying. He continued to pat her head looking up at the sky until the roof door suddenly opened. Behind it was a furious Lammie, staring in anger at the sleepy red head.

"I be her friend for 3 years… and this is what she does to me?! She betrays me?! She knew I loved Flippy! And yet…" Evil gently set the red head on the ground and stood his ground against Lammie.

"Listen Bitch, if you're her best friend then why didn't you stop the other guy's from bullying her?!" He yelled in an annoyed tone, and quickly brought out his knife. His eyes locked on Lammie's making sure she doesn't do anything to the sleeping girl.

"Because it's all true… Why should I protect her from things that are true…?" Lammie quickly smirked and walked closer to Evil, making him flinch.

"C'mon~ Let Flippy back out~… I want to… "Talk" to him…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close to his ear… This only disgusted me and made me upset…

"L-Lammie…?" The red head was sitting up and staring at Lammie and Evil, as she hugged him tighter… She smirked and ran her hands through his hair… However he didn't move an inch and stared at her in disgust…

"I Love you Flippy~" She had been trying to call Flippy out… When that didn't work she tried kissing him… I felt hurt… Soon before I knew it I had accidentally let those fatal words slip through my mouth…

"I…I Love you too Flippy! I love Evil too!" This made Lammie let go of her grip and furiously yell at me…

"You lied to me! You said you didn't like him! You said you would route for me when I tried to confess! You bitch!" She quickly tried to slap me; however Evil had cut her on the wrist protecting me. As she kept trying to hit me, Evil would add another cut to her arms or face…

"I-I… I did like him… I just… didn't want to lose you as my f-f-friend…!" I tried to get in between them but Evil pushed me back behind him, not letting me leave his side… I could only stand and watch as she was cut over and over again…

"S-Stop it!" I got in front of them; as a result I was slapped and cut at the same time by both of them… Evil quickly dropped the knife, while Lammie only laughed…

"I-It serves you right! You lying bitch! You lied to him and to me! You should rot in hell!" She quickly walked off without another word, leaving me and Evil on the roof…

"This is the first time she tried to kill you... And all of those years of friendship…"

"Were just a lie…" I cut him off before he could finish and walked off, knowing that he would change the scenery again… This time it was me and Splendid standing in the hallway…

"Flaky… I….I L… L… Like you!" He screamed it through the hall way and kept his eyes on the floor… However before I could answer him, I was tackled by Lammie and her group of wannabes…

"My, my… She really is a slut… Making the "GREAT" Splendid confess to her too…" Lammie only smirked, but when I got a chance I ran and didn't speak to anyone for years… I even hid during lunch, only the teachers would let me eat lunch alone because they knew what was going on… They only pitied me…

"You've never had an easy life… and leaving Lammie to do what she wants won't make it any better… Now will it Miss Flaky…?" I stared at him… I knew where he was going with this…. He wants me to kill Lammie, but I'll never do that…. I'm not that kind of person… no matter how far I'm pushed over the edge…

"I won't do it… Ebony… I won't…" I stared at him coldly as he mysteriously smiled at my reply… As if he was expecting me to say that… He nodded and then laughed…

"I see… I knew that you're kind nature was strong enough to resist temptation… However… Evil is the only one who can kill Lammie… It is her fate to die… So no matter what you do, her time will end whether we like it or not… Whether it be murder, or an accident… Evil may not be the one to kill her… but someone else…" Before he started to disappear he said only a few words, before blended into the ebony background… "Be Careful around others, Miss Flaky…" Those words still lingered in the air, even after he had faded….

I don't think this will be the last time I'll be seeing him… And with that, I woke up in a hospital bed with Flippy sleeping in a chair, and Splendid sleeping on the next bed over…

"Welcome back…" Evil woke up and stared, wondering if anything was wrong… I could only smile back and laugh…

"It's good to be back…"

**Yes folks! It's not gonna be over! And yeah you can kill me for changing Mr. Pickles' name… It just didn't fit the story when I started to write it! D: I thought Ebony sounded better because it sorta gave me a way to make him all mysterious! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter because THERE WILL BE MORE~! **

**Ebony (Mr. Pickles): Please do not forget to humbly review…**

**Me & Splendid: -Stare-**

**Ebony: I something amiss? **

**Me: nope… nothing at all… -hugs and runs away-**

**Splendid: TRAITOR! **


	9. Blood Brothers and the Unusual Flip out

**OK so yeah, I'm back with more~ but, like I just moved into my house so I don't know how long I'll get to write and stuff… Cause I gotta move furniture around and I have to set my room up how I want it…. SOOOO I'm gonna try to write as much as I can, because I've got NOOOO homework~! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as well~! :3**

When I tried to move over a bit, a shock of pain ran up my side, making it impossible to move… Evil slowly walked over and helped me sit up, balancing me on one side so that I didn't have to deal with the pain…

"How… l-long was I u-unconscious…?" I stared at him while he gave me a mocking smirk and darted his eyes and stared at mine. He chuckled slightly and sat down on the bed and patted my head…

"You slept for a fucking week!" He laughed some more, making Splendid groan as he tossed and turned in the bed he was laying in. Evil stared at him and laughed some more as Splendid kept tossing and turning, eventually he fell off the bed…

"W-Wha?! What happened?! How'd I end up on the floor?!" He flew straight up and hit the ceiling, causing him to fall to the floor again… I laughed so hard, my stomach started to hurt and the pain in my side had returned. Evil just chuckled as he gave Splendid a mocking smile and stare, which only pissed him off even more…

"Nice job "HERO", next time try to stick the landing!" Evil joked some more before Splendid wandered over and furiously grabbed him by the collar. He held up his fist, but then lowered it as he heard me laughing hard.

"J-Jeez, you g-guys haven't c-changed!" I was starting to cry from laughing so hard, both of them just stared at me knowing that I had gotten my memories back. Splendid quickly let go of Evil and gave me a hug.

"You remembered! You actually remembered!" I could only hug him back, because I was happy to remember all of those happy memories from back then…. However one thing I couldn't remember at all… It was like as if there was another part of the puzzle that had gone missing.

"Flaky, you remember everything…?" Flippy was back in control, and he had a concerned but happy face. I nodded happily and he started crying a little bit, so he forced me to hold onto Splendid a little bit longer so he wouldn't see him crying…

"Lammie's going to court…. Right…? Or are they just letting her go…?" I stared at Flippy, and his face turned dark… He looked down at his feet, and then looked back up to my face, as if ready to give me some bad news….

"They let her go, because her dad's a lawyer now…" He clutched his fists tightly causing blood to come out because of his nails digging into the skin of his palm. "A pretty damn good one…" He shook his head and sat down on the bed covering his face….

Suddenly everything was black, when I heard she had gotten away with trying to murder me… It made me mad, very mad… It's like I wasn't even the same person anymore…

-Flippy's P.O.V-

Suddenly, Flaky had spaced out and hadn't said a word… Then suddenly a grin appeared on her face… Almost exactly like Evil's….

"Then… How about I kill her for you…?" When Flaky looked up, here eyes where a glowing velvet color with dark purple pupils. Had she… flipped out…? Looking at her eyes was proof enough that my theory was right, but I thought I was the only one with a split personality…

'_**Hey, I don't know what the fuck's going on either… This is fucking news to me…'**_ He sounded just as surprised to see the flipped out Flaky in front of us…

'Seriously?! I thought we were the only ones who could flip out…' I tried to get some answers out of him, but obviously he didn't have them…

'_**Look, I have no fucking idea what the fuck is going on!**_' I could only stare as Flaky's smile grew wider as she stared at us with mocking eyes…

"Oh? What's wrong…? Surprised to see me…? Oh, I forgot to introduce myself didn't I…? My name… is Flakey…" Her smile grew wide as she finished her introduction with a dark voice. She immediately had flipped the blanket giving her cover to run out of the hospital room, taking my knife along with her.

"What the hell man?! When was Flaky able to flip out?!" Splendid stood there in shock, just looking at the door Flakey ran out of. Suddenly a chill went up my spine when I knew exactly what she was going to do, and where she was going.

"Oh… Oh shit!" I quickly grabbed Splendid and ran after Flakey. Splendid continuously struggled against my grip but I wouldn't let him go as I tried to catch up to her. She was incredibly faster then Flaky. That means she might be stronger too… which is a problem…

"Oi?! What the fuck are you doing?!" Splendid flew above me and I only stared at him with a serious face.

"I know where she's going! She's going to kill Lammie at the court house!" Splendid's face lit with horror, but he quickly grabbed my other wrist and quickly flew out of the hospital after her. By the time we got out, she was already running past the door in her original set of clothes with the knife hidden.

'_**Damn she's fucking fast!**_' My other self probably meant that as a compliment to her, but I focused on trying to stop her. Splendid tried flying closer to her, but she sped up running past us.

"Damn it Hero! GO FASTER!" I yelled at him constantly, if we don't catch up to her now then that means we'll have a real dead body on our hands.

"Why?! Won't Lammie just come back to life because of the curse?!" He yelled back at me, not knowing why he should speed up. I quickly tightened my grip on his arm which made him flinch.

"Because the courthouse if outside of the Fucking curse zone!" I quickly noticed that I couldn't control one of my arms as I kept holding on, but I could still talk and see. I quickly realized that I had half flipped…

'_**You ready to do this?**_' My other side smirked and was ready to go after her… I hesitated to speak back… but we are doing this for Flaky… So I HAVE to….

'Let's do this!' I let go of Splendid's wrists and dropped right behind Flakey, then Evil started running towards her since they had similar speeds.

"Yeah well I'm fucking faster bitch!" He quickly ran up behind her but she had thrown some grenades backwards making us dodge and slow down. Before we could reach her she had already reached the court house and was ready to kill Lammie. She was standing in front of a shocked Lammie. All I could hear as I approached were the two girls screaming at each other on the roof. Lammie was in disbelief, while Flakey was ready to kill.

"No… You should be dead! I stabbed you in the lungs! How are you alive?!" Flakey quickly grabbed her by the collar and lifted her off the ground as her smile grew wider.

"Well, well… _She_ survived for a reason… Now I'm here to repay the favor… You mother fucking bitch!" I heard Lammie's screams as she was stabbed over and over again and finally her screams stopped. Then I heard a loud "Thud", as I approached the front of the courthouse, there were only remanants of Lammie's body everywhere.

"I finally did it! I did what the fucking coward couldn't do!" Flakey laughed with insanity, and soon enough jumped down from the roof to the front of the court house. She quickly rushed us with the knife, insane with blood lust. I quickly dodged and took the knife from her and hit her on the back of the neck as hard as we could. She fell to the ground unconscious, and soon enough Splendid came around and finally landed in front of her…

'You think we can cure her?' I didn't want her to suffer the flip outs, and I don't really think that she could hold out long against Flakey like I could against Evil…

'_**Yeah, maybe… But it'll be fucking hard… I mean like FUCKING hard…**_' he complained but he agreed to try. He was going to get into her dreams and try to kill Flakey… But I don't know how he'll do it without killing Flaky… I picked her up and started walking back to her house, where we would try to get rid of Flakey… Or else she would get rid of Flaky…

I gently set her down on the bed while Splendid stood behind me a bit agitated… I knew that he wants to be the one to save her from herself… But I'm the only one with the exact same condition as her at the moment, so Evil offered to do it… Who knows? Something good might come out of all this…

'Well here goes nothing.' I quickly fell asleep so that I could allow Evil to do what he needs to. As long as he's in there, I can't wake up or else he'll be in Flaky's body…

-Evil P.O.V-

Ok so yeah, I'm in her fucking dream… It's nothing but that damn black room! I can't even find her in here! I scanned the room looking for any evidence that would fucking help me find her… Then I heard footsteps in the hall, as if they were running from a killer….

"Stop it! Get a-a-away from me!" Flaky screamed and I quickly ran in the direction of her voice. I noticed that this room was connected to 3 hallways… Fucking 3 hallways?! Why the fuck are there 3 hallways in her fucking dream!?

"You can't get away from me girly… We are one person… And soon it'll just be ME!" that bitch Flakey chuckled insanely as she chased Flaky. Soon enough I found out which hall the voices were coming from and ran as fast as I could. Soon enough I found them running down the hall as Flaky tried to throw obstacles to slow Flakey down… It was fucking hilarious but it was also fucking stupid.

"Oi! The bitch named Flakey! Get your ass over here so I can kill ya!" I quickly ran after her, she stood there as her grin grew wider. The bitch laughed again and ran towards me, however she didn't know that I had something… "Special" in store for her. I had brought my trusty bowie knife with me into the dream, now I have to figure out a way to kill this bitch without killing Flaky…

She quickly tried to pounce me, but failed as I grabbed her neck and started squeezing with all my might. If I can break her fucking neck then maybe Flaky will live another day. I brought out my knife and slit her throat, watching the beautiful crimson blood drop to the floor… But she wasn't dead yet… The final words that came out her mouth fucking disturbed me…

"I know who you are… Bastard…" She died with her wide grin still on her face, and soon enough Flaky came out of hiding and looked around… She didn't move from her position as she peaked around the corner. When she noticed me she just stared, her crimson eyes filled with fear. Then she mouthed the words that I've been wanting to here all my fucking life…

"You…You're… h-his t-t-twin…" She quickly disappeared as she ran down the hall again, leaving me here in the dark hallway… Echoes filled the air, but what kept me alert were the sounds of someone clapping behind me. I quickly turned around to cut the person in the throat, but HE had caught the knife…

"A pleasure, Mr. Evil…" A mysterious man with ebony hair wearing a tail coat suit had caught the knife without a single drop of blood coming out of his hand. This guy was suspicious, but he was no fucking fun… "I'm sure you're wondering what the young miss was talking about… yes?" He quickly grabbed the knife from my hands and threw it out one of the windows, revealing nothing but black mist…

"You… who the fuck are you…?" His light green eyes didn't change and he calmly smiled, which fucking pissed me off. He bowed slightly, without a word…

"I… am Ebony… You could say… I'm a guide… and… oh let's say… a Deity…" He smirked, making me want to punch him… I resisted the urge to grab one of the glass shards and stab him in both eyes…

"You… my dear sir, are Mr. Flippy's dead twin…" Suddenly the room turned black, leaving only enough light to see Ebony's face…

"What the fuck do you mean you damn bastard!?" I tried to punch him, but I just passed through him… Suddenly he was behind me, holding me in a head lock making me unable to move. He had knives attached to the cuff of his suit, as if he was expecting this to happen.

"I… want to give you an offer… A chance to live without the restraint of Mr. Flippy…" He quickly caught my attention… I hated being stuck in the damn room he calls a mind. I wanted to be free, I wanted to be able to do whatever the fuck I wanted without having to hear his voice restraining me…

"I'm listenting…" Quickly he let go and motioned me to have a seat on a chair that wasn't there before… I shrugged it off and just sat down, listening to what he had to say…

"What if… I offer you your own body… since you were his twin, I can duplicate his body and give it to you, of course you'd be able to keep the color of your eyes and the way you part your hair…" He quickly snapped his fingers and my body appeared however Flippy wasn't there, which made the deal all the more sweeter…

"Ok… now tell me… What do you fucking want in return…?" Ebony smiled and then shook his head which was a shock to me… He was just going to give me this body without any kind of conditions?

"This body is yours… When you wake up, you'll be in it… My only condition is… You must never tell anyone I existed… Flaky knows these conditions very well… Since I live in her mind…" he smirked and put a finger over his lips. Soon enough he faded into the black background with only his final words echoing throughout the room…

"I hope you enjoy… your new life…" Then suddenly a bright light filled the room, and I woke up… In a different body and saw that Flaky, Flippy, and Splendid were just staring at me in shock… I only grinned and laughed insanely as I tested to see if my motor skills were working…

-Flaky's P.O.V-

When I woke up, I saw two Flippys… No… Flippy and Evil in separate bodies… They looked exactly alike except for the way Evil parted his hair and his golden eyes… I rubbed my eyes and shook my head to see if it was still a dream, and then as a last resort I pinched myself on my arm and it hurt… meaning it was real…

"H-How… W-When…?" Flippy just stared in shock, and Splendid just sat down and pinch himself all over, trying to wake himself up. The only thing he did was make his arms red and sore all over… When he tried to get up he whimpered in pain…

"W-When… d-did Evil.. h-have a separate…b-body…?" I looked at him and he looked back and grinned… He got up and hugged me as tight as he could, making both Flippy and Splendid try to pry him off… When they did he just laughed and pulled out his identical knife, even thought Flippy still had his on him… He pointed it at both of them to make sure they keep their distance.

"Oh god, this feels fucking great! I don't have to worry about you restraining me like some fucking animal!" Then he turned he gaze to me, he was happy but he was still insane. He grabbed my wrist and cut into it, feeling the blood and hearing my screams with even more pleasure than before…

"This is fucking great! I finally have my own body!" He licked the blood off of his knife and continued to laugh as he stared at me with lustful eyes. Soon enough Flippy and Splendid dragged him out of the room while he continued to laugh…

"I-It's… impossible…"

**Yes~ I made him have his own body~ I have BIG things in store for them…. –cough cough- if you catch my drift… Anyway yeah, he's even more insane and more blood thirsty than before now that he has his own body!**

**Evil: Don't forget to review!**

**Flippy:How…w-what… Why are you wearing my shirt and shoes?!**

**Evil: I fucking ran out… You got a fucking problem with that bastard?**

**Flaky and Me: Nope… no problem…**

**Flakey: I got a fucking problem with it!**

**Me and Flaky: -Runs away-**


	10. Midnight Lies Colored White

**GOSH I hate school…. Because I've been like so busy with tests and stuff. So now I can finally start writing again. So Yay! Enjoy the chapter~!**

"H-how… What h-happened…?" I stood there in shock as I heard Evil's laughter echo throughout the house. I also heard the echoes of Flippy's and Splendid's voices trying to tell Evil to be quiet and calm down. He seemed either pretty happy or pretty insane… When I looked out my window I saw Flippy try to drag Evil into his house but Evil kept resisting. I figured that Flippy was probably just going to tie him to a chair and leave him there to starve in one of the rooms…. Just thinking about it made me shiver in fear.

I went downstairs into the kitchen and started cooking my own dinner so I wouldn't starve, then I would make something for Evil and take it to him… It was eerily quiet unlike other nights… There weren't any cars passing by, there wasn't any loud music of parties going on, it was just…. quiet. While I ate I looked outside and noticed that not a noise echoed throughout the night… I saw that there were fireflies out tonight; one stayed near the window like it was calling me. After I finished eating I went out and the firefly quickly flied down the street. I ran after it down the street, but it soon went off into the woods. I hesitated when I tried to follow it, but I decided to go after it anyway.

I ran through bushes and weeds, and I had to jump over some fallen tree, and tripped over a few rocks. Eventually I reached a clearing of grass with nothing but fireflies dancing in the beautiful moonlight. I stood there, watching the beautiful sight as the fireflies flew up to the sky and danced with their partners. I sang a little melody to fit the scene a little bit, but eventually I stopped when I heard a second and familiar voice humming along.

I quickly turned around to see Evil just staring up at the fireflies and whistling the same tune. I tried to see if I could quickly sneak away and start running back home, but it seemed like he noticed me. When I took a step he quickly looked back down at me with his neon eyes glowing in the beautiful blue moonlight. He seemed to have calmed down, and he slightly smiled as he walked closer to me.

"It's…. very beautiful tonight…." He turned his direction to dancing fireflies, the light making his eyes glow even brighter. I stood there in shock, but I managed to relax as he continued staring at the fireflies. I tried to walk forward to get a better look at the scenery, but Evil grabbed my wrist and stared at me with his neon eyes. He quickly pulled me and held me close, leaving nothing but the sound of the fireflies echoing through out the night.

**(Lemon Alert! This is rated M for a reason! So if you are not mentally prepared to see any of this stuff then don't read it!)**

"Flaky… Are you… afraid of me…?" He looked down into my eyes with a depressed look. I wanted to say that I wasn't, but I couldn't lie to him or myself… I only looked away to hide my embarrassed face, and then I heard him quietly chuckle. He brushed his fingers through my hair and brought his face close to mine. I could feel his breath as he took deep breaths as he got closer and closer. He tightly gripped my arms as he roughly started to kiss me, making me moan at the sudden advance.

"Nmph… E-Evil…" He wouldn't let me finish as he continued to kiss me, leaving me defenseless. Our tongues dueled to see who would succeed; obviously he won and continued to allow his tongue to search the ends of my mouth. I felt weak in the knees, and eventually I fell against his strength. He continued to kiss me and held me up so that we wouldn't be interrupted so easily. He gently laid me on the grass and began to run his hands up my sides.

"E-Evil…." I moaned as he slipped his warm hands under my shirt and continued to kiss me. He ran his hands along my back and unhooked my bra and started nibbling at my neck, making me moan in even more pleasure. I ran my fingers through his hair as he continued to do what he pleased. He quickly changed our positions as he continued to shower me in erotic kisses.

"Heh, you look so cute when you're aroused Flaky…" He smirked and teased me as he started to squeeze my breasts as tight as he good, making me moan and lose my breath. He swiftly lifted my shirt off and started licking on one breast and started to grope butt.

"E-Evil, t-t-that's too m-much…" I tried moving away from him, but he bit harder on my nipple and squeezed harder. I placed a hand on his stomach and noticed he had a firm 6 pack which made me blush and pull my hand away. When I tried to get up and run he quickly switched our positions again and started to strip.

"Why so scared Flaky….?" He smirked as he started fingering inside me, making me moan in pleasure. He started going faster and faster, making me buck my hips and cover my mouth to cover the noises coming from my mouth.

"Flaky, you're so wet… Are you enjoying my touch that much…?" He took his hand out and licked the liquid off of his fingers.

"Then I'm sure you'll enjoy this then…" He lifted both my legs and quickly entered inside of me, making me flinch and hold onto him in reaction. He started going slow but he quickly sped up. I lost my breath several times as he tried to kiss me.

"A-Ah…! E-Evil…!" He violently continued, making it feel like I was being torn from the inside.

"I-I'm… g-going to….!" Before I knew it I came, and was unable to finish my sentence. He didn't stop though… which means he didn't yet…. He smirked, meaning he knew that I was at my limit. Turns out he was at his too, so he stopped and rolled over and laid down next to me. I panted and just rolled on my side and quietly napped.

**-Evil's P.O.V-**

After I was done with her, she quietly laid there napping. She was still nude, and looking as cute as ever…. So delicate, yet so peaceful…. She looked in pain… We both laid there nude in the middle of a field filled with fireflies.

"Heh, …. Coward…" I smirked and petted her wild red hair. I covered her with my jacked and sat there with nothing except my boxers on. It felt fucking great not having to hear that jack ass Flippy's voice in my head. I continued chuckling and looked over at Flaky when I noticed she started moving.

After I had put on my black shirt and pants, I picked her up with my jacket still covering her nude quivering body and picked up the remainder of the clothes lying on the grass. I started to walk her home, feeling it was inappropriate to leave her nude like this in the middle of the woods where someone could take advantage of her.

While I was walking, some passerby's stared at us with suspicious stares. I stared back at them with murderous eyes and held my knife in my mouth with a devious smile. They quickly turned their heads and ran with their tails between their legs. Walking to Flaky's house was a freaking pain in the ass. It took us fucking 50 minutes just to get back. I wonder how the hell she was able to run to that opening so damn fast…. Not to mention I had to follow her, the entire way… Which took only 10 fucking minutes.

When I arrived at her house, he was sitting in front of her door staring at me in disgust. Flippy quickly took Flaky from my arms and took her into the house, laying her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. He quickly looked back and shut the door, locking it. I laughed and walked back to our house, getting ready for the fight to come. Suddenly when I opened the door, I walked into a room with nothing but black and echoes.

I looked around and noticed that lucky bastard Ebony sitting there drinking tea. Who the fuck drinks tea anymore? Well maybe Flaky, but still tea is for formal functions and shit. I stared at him and noticed he had a menacingly suspicious smile stuck on his face. He quickly noticed me and put down his cup and waved me over to sit in one of the chairs.

"I see you have been… Quite busy Mr. Evil." He chuckled and continued sipping his tea. The way he said that sentence pissed me off right off the bat.

"What do you fucking want you bastard?" I glared at him until I noticed that there was nothing remaining in the tea cup as he flung it across the room. It shattered from the impact into pieces, not leaving a single drop of liquid.

"I'm here, because I forgot to tell you one important fact about our…little contract…" He stared at me with his eyes glowing in the dark room.

"I forgot to tell you that if you wanted to keep this body… you were not to hurt my vessel in anyway… Sexually or physically… However you did both, and even though I did not tell you, you must still face the consequences…" This was news to me. The bastard forgot to tell me that bit of info.

"Are you fucking serious? You did this on purpose didn't ya, ya bastard." I smirked and pulled out my knife, ready for whatever trick he was gonna pull out of his hat.

Suddenly he pulled out a revolver and aimed it straight at me, so I quickly threw my knife and dogged behind some of the chairs. Unfortunately for him, I missed by an inch, but still managed to cut some of his cheek and hair off. He chuckled as he walked closer to where I sat.

"Heh, did you forget who I am? I'm a fucking war veteran you asshole!" I pulled out a gun from my back pocket and shot him in the arm where he held his revolver steady. Even after a shot like that, he continued to aim the gun at me.

"The hell…?" While I was distracted the bastard shot me in stomach and calmly approached me. He stood over my body and pointed the revolver at my head. I was using my hands to keep pressure on the wound. Then finally all I heard from his mouth were these words. "Now everything will go back to the way it was… Mr. Evil…" And he shot me in the head.

As everything went white I noticed that I was "floating" in the air. I looked around to see nothing but white, but I wasn't alone. I could hear voices echoing throughout the entire space. Then suddenly I heard a scream, a lovely scream from the only recognizable voice. Flaky… The light grew brighter until I was blinded completely for a few seconds. When I regained my site, I was in that damn room inside Flippy's head…

How could I tell you ask? He was fucking thinking of Flaky, what he would do to her… What he was afraid to do to her.

"So I'm back to this fucking boring life…. Was it all… Just a sweet dream…?"

_**I'm SOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while! School's been killing me with tests almost every three weeks… and also with a bunch of stuff going on in the house like moving and stuff… But I'll try to get back into the habit of updating every now and then! **_

_**Flaky:…. I can't believe you did that to me…**_

_**Me: Well Flaky, it was gonna happen sometime, whether you liked it or not…**_

_**Evil: Oh~ I bet she enjoyed it~ **_

_**Flaky: S-Shut up Evil!**_

_**Flippy:… I'm nowhere in this chapter… T-T**_

_**Me: D-Don't worry Flippy! You'll be in the next one I swear! **_

_**Flaky, Evil, and Flippy: … Don't forget to review…. **_


	11. Hot summer Days, Sweet Tender Nights

**OK, so I'll try to keep updating this fanfiction… but I'm thinking and writing a story plot for another fanfiction~ :3 So expect more FlakyXFlippy AND FlakyXEvil. Or maybe even SplendidXFlaky… cause I freaking love Splendid~ :3 And my English teacher is making me mad… =.= Giving me a 69 on a paper… Anyway enjoy~**

-Evil's P.O.V-

I was stuck in his damn head again…. Nothing but a black room full of echoes, and all the events seeming like a memory…. All those things I did to Flaky… All of those sweet… Arousing things… Just a dream…

"Damn it!" I punched one of the empty walls hearing nothing but the echoes, continuously hearing Flippy's voice… Over and over again like a fucking parrot. I couldn't do anything to her… yet…

Nobody will remember anything… So I'll forget all about it, and do her over and over again… Just thinking of her soft, tender, pale skin… The sound of her voice as she screams in pleasure… How tight she was on the inside… I licked my lips at the thought of her, noticing that I was getting hard from just mere thoughts…

… "Is there something wrong…?" I hear her voice echo through the room… I frantically searched the empty room and saw nothing but darkness. "Damn it! Where are you Flaky?!" I ran through the room and noticed that there was nothing but echoes…

"FLAKY!?"

-Flaky's P.O.V-

Is… it just me… or does it feel like… I forgot something… important…? I looked at Flippy and saw that he was trying not to stare at me. He was averting his eyes and holding his hand up to his mouth.

"Flippy…?" I stared at him as he started backing away. Was it so strange to see me in a swimsuit? Today we had gone to the pool to enjoy a hot summer day. Splendid tagged along, but he was the one who suggested that we come here.

"N-Nothing's wrong… I-I just didn't expect you to look so…" "HOT!" Splendid quickly cut Flippy off with his remark, which made me flustered. I quickly jumped into to the pool so that I didn't have to hear anymore of their conversation. I looked up through the water as Flippy and Splendid stood there arguing at each other.

I looked down to the bottom of the pool and noticed something shining at the bottom. A rusted pair of pink glasses, with barely any paint left on it. The lens seemed to be covered in cracks. I had a feeling of nostalgia as I stared at the glasses. I tried swimming down and reach for it, but I felt someone grab me from behind and pulled me close to them. When we reached the surface I noticed Flippy laying his head on my shoulder as he pulled me to the edge of the pool.

He grabbed both sides of my waist and lifted me up onto the end. After he knew I was securely sitting down he pulled himself up and sat next to me. His green hair was covering one of his eyes, while the rest of his body was soaked in water.

"Flaky, what were you doing down there? You could have drowned!" He put his hands on my shoulders as he shook be back and forth to knock some sense into me. I looked at him in they eyes, then looked back down at where the glasses were sitting in the water.

"There's a pair of glasses at the bottom of the pool…" He stared at me like I was insane. Who wouldn't? It's a pair of glasses that no one cares about. But…. They just seemed so familiar to me. And honestly I don't think that this is another one of those old amnesia episodes I had…. This time it actually reminded me of someone I knew almost nothing about…

Before I knew it he dived in and retrieved the glasses and came back up. He set them down gently on the side of the pool as the both of us inspected them. I noticed that there were letters on the rim of the glasses. The only letters I could make out were "L, M, and E" …. It looked like there were more letters but the paint had faded off the rims.

"I-It's breaking apart!" I quickly took a picture before the glasses fell apart at the sudden exposure to oxygen. Flippy looked at me and then turned his attention back on the now deformed glasses.

"…. L, M, E…? Who's name could that spell I wonder… eh, little red?" He looked up at me with his neon orbs, revealing who was in control. Evil quickly put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer as he focused his attention on the glasses…

"There were 6 letters in total… yeah? So what dead girl do we know who's name has L,M,E in it, hmm?" He brought his face closer to mine and smirked at me while he was pressing his hand against my stomach. I stared him straight in the eyes, and felt hypnotized by his glowing gold eyes.

"I-I… Don't k-k-know…" He suddenly caressed my cheek, causing me to flinch. He put more pressure on my stomach.

"N-Nngh…! E-Evil! T-there are t-t-to m-many people here!" I put my hands on his chest to try and push him away. He chuckled and continued; he licked my ear and started whispering.

"Then… Are you not going to answer my question…?" He bit my ear and placed his hand on my breast. We heard someone notice us, turns out it was Nutty. I quickly dragged both of us into the water and took the opportunity to swim away while Evil was disorientated.

I looked behind me to see that Evil was aware now of what happened and started to swim towards me at an alarming speed. He was smirking as he continued to inch closer, his neon eyes glowing in the blue water. Suddenly I had a cramp in my leg and begun to sink.

-Evil's P.O.V-

Flaky suddenly held onto her leg as she began to sink, her face showing that she was in pain. Her sweet painful expression but she started to drown… and I couldn't have that… now could I?

"_**Damn it you idiot! Save her!"**_ HE continued to shout that in my…no… OUR head. So I quickly swam down and saved her unconscious body. I noticed that as I grabbed her slim waist, she flinched in pleasure. I smirked and brought her back up to the surface, setting her down on the side of the pool and preformed CPR... However when she started gaining consciousness… I had a little fun. I acted like I was going to give her more air; instead I kissed her and forced her to use her tongue.

When she immediately gained full consciousness, she put her hands on my chest to try and push me off. She kicked her legs wildly, so to get her to stop I bit on her tongue to see her, aroused reaction. Then I suddenly pulled back and watch her pant for air.

"Well, I've done enough. I think we should get ya home… right…?" I glared and her a smirked. She couldn't reply… So I did what I do best, I swept her off her feet and carried her back to the car both of them came in.

"Heh, I guess your choice for tinted windows wasn't such a bad idea…. Now I can do whatever the fuck I want with ya…" I laid her down in the back seat and I hovered over her while I closed the door.

**(Lemon time… Again… yeah two times in a row... this seriously isn't good for my sanity! XD)**

I slid one of my hands under her shirt and watched her expressions. But where's the fun in just fucking her? I wanted to carve her into a body of bloody art, letting her crimson blood drip from her body. So I grabbed my knife off the floor and started to cut off her clothes. She began to whimper and scream, kicking her legs to try and shake me off… which made this all the more pleasurable.

I put my hand over her mouth, and positioned my knee between her legs to stop her from kicking. And I started to cut off her bikini, and coincidentally cut her in the process. I slowly licked the blood off the knife as I deeply fingered her. She was getting wet as I went deeper inside of her. After I stuck 2 fingers in I stuck in a 3rd as she bucked her hips trying to kick me off.

"Ah! E-Evil…! N-Not there!" I could hear her mumble these words as I used my hand to go faster and harder into her. I used the hand I covered her mouth with to carve my name onto her stomach, and then began to cut her arms as she tried to block her face. Eventually I threw the knife away because of how boring it was getting. So I finally started to kiss her and remove my swim trunks. She was disorientated and had the most aroused face I've ever seen her have. I tried not to show my weakness while looking at her in the face. I kissed her in the most passionate way and finally stuck my dick inside of her after waiting for so long.

I started going slow but then couldn't control myself as she yelped at the pain and had no choice but to violently continue faster and harder. She wrapped her hands around my neck. I noticed she was shaking, so I kissed her nape and continued down to her breasts. I licked her right nipple and bit down on it. In reaction she let out a loud moan as I started to suck on it.

"I-I… I can't h-hold i-it…! I-I'm c-coming…!" At that moment she tensed up and tightened, causing me to cum at the same time. I quickly pulled it out and layed on top of her, making sure not to squeeze her to death… Then it hit me, Why was I being so nice to her? I've become soft… I can't bare to see this girl in pain, I couldn't bare to see her with any other guy…

"…Damn it…" I whispered under my breath as I listened to Flaky's heart beat still racing. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. She put her arms around me, and so I switched our positions to let her lay on my chest. Eventually I passed out with Flaky still laying on my chest. When I woke up again, I found out I was in HIS head again.

_**-Flippy's P.O.V-**_

God Damn it! Why did that mother fucker have to do that to her! He comed inside of her! What if she gets pregnant?! Did that fucker even think of that!? When I woke up I noticed Flaky was on my chest still sleeping. I had to wake her up so that she would get off of me, or I else I wouldn't be able to control myself.

Once I got my swim trunks on, I drove the car out of there back to her house so that she could at least get some clothes on.

"W-Why don't y-you come in F-Flippy…?"

"Are you sure…? What if that bastard comes out again and tries to do… 'that' stuff to you again….?" I clenched my fists as I thought of the arousing things he did to her while I had to watch.

"Y-yes I-I'm s-sure…" She faintly smiled as she walked upstairs with no clothes on.

I could feel myself become hard, so I quickly rushed into the living room and sat on the couch… Hoping she wouldn't come back down, I started to constantly think about her naked body, full of cuts and her pale skin reflecting the beams of sunlight coming out from the blinds.

"G-God… W-Why is she so cute…?" I covered my mouth and averted my eyes so that I wouldn't lose my self control.

"W-What am I going to do…?"

_**-Flaky's P.O.V-**_

Ugh… My head hurts… and I can barely walk because of what… Evil did to me… W-Why didn't I keep fighting…? Why did I let him continue? It felt like defenses were being stripped each time he cut me… Each time he….

I shook my head to get these thoughts out of my head… I don't want to lose my sanity in just one night… So as I walked up to my room to get a change of close, I tried to think of something else other than Flippy and Evil. I can't help but have the feeling like I've been in that situation before… Like it was only yesterday….

When I got to my room I turned on the T.V to have some background noise so that it would feel like I wasn't alone in the room… But I wasn't REALLY alone in my house… Flippy was downstairs in the living room waiting…. I turned up the volume a little bit so I could hear the childish cartoons being played.

Suddenly they stopped as the breaking news suddenly switched on.I couldn't hear it clearly but I think it went somewhat like this:

"Breaking news!

Yesterday, the remains of Lammie Shay were found in front of the HTF Court House. No one knows who would have done this, but the body was separated into many pieces. The believed cause of death is suicide.

Right now, Happy Tree High will be closing due to recent events and will hold memorial services for Lammie Shay. However several teacher will now home school students by request. If any current students of Happy Tree High wish to be home schooled please call this number.

Thank you for your time,

This was Disco Bear with your breaking news…."

Then he suddenly struck a few poses before it switched back to cartoons. I looked online at the High school website and found a Memorial to Lammie with pictures of her from her previous years of school. I noticed one of them with her wearing pink rimmed glasses so I took that picture and zoomed in on it.

The glasses she had worn looked familiar… No They WERE farmiliar. They looked like the glasses from the pool, except only newer.

"Oh my god… Those were Lammie's…."

_**OK so I'm feeling bunches better cause now my grades are at a happy level~! So now I'm gonna focus a little of my free time to writing again! YAY! So I should probably update by the end of this week or by the beginning of next week! **_

_**Evil: Oh HELL Yeah! I've been waiting to do that forever! TWICE!**_

_**Flaky:… I don't think my sanity can handle this… -Runs off blushing-**_

_**Flipppy: D-Damn it… **_

_**Me:… Don't forget to review! **_


	12. Halloween Special: Trick and Treat?

_**Happy Halloween Everyone! Here's my little Halloween special to keep all the readers eager for more! It'll be shorter than the rest of my works… well cause it's a special! So enjoy This Hauntingly Awesome Story!**_

Hi, Flaky here! Oh! It's Finally Halloween! One of my favorite holidays! Even though I'm 17, that doesn't mean I can't celebrate and go Trick or Treating with my friends! Except… I can't really decide what to wear…

Petunia said she would let me borrow one of hers since we're pretty much the same sizes except I'm 1 bra size bigger…. But I'll squeeze! The only thing I hope that doesn't happen is Evil going on one of his rampages again… It wasn't even on Halloween! It was on Valentine's Day that he started going crazy! So I really don't know what to do if he does it again….

"Flaky! Are you home deary?" Petunia called from the door. I rushed out of the kitchen to see that she was holding up a witch costume which revealed more of the front than what I was comfortable with. She was wearing a wizard cape and hat, and she wore a blonde wig.

"D-Don't you have something…l-less revealing…?" She stared at me confused and then laughed.

"Don't worry sweetie! It'll fit fine! Now go try it on! And I'll meet you with everyone else outside!" She pushed me into the guestroom bathroom and walked out of my house… I only had two options, either wear the costume… or not go Trick or Treating and get yelled at by everyone…

What should I do….?

-Splendid's P.O.V-

Well we've been sitting out here in the fall weather waiting for Flaky to finish getting dressed so that we could go Trick or Treating like old times. So now everyone's just sitting on the floor, well except for me… I decided to take a little flight around her house since I had nothing better to do.

Suddenly I heard the door to her house open, and from the angle I was flying I could only see her red hair and the black witch hat she was wearing. Suddenly everyone was gasping and exclaiming how cute she was, so I decided to go take a look myself. I. Was. Stunned.

"F-Flaky…? You look… beautiful…" we stood there in awe as Flaky slowly stepped out revealing the witch costume she had borrowed from Petunia… It revealed a lot of her chest, I swear it seemed like her breasts would pop out at any moment… Oh no, if I keep thinking about it… it'll…. I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head.

"U-Um… Where's Flippy….?" When she asked this question my heart dropped… Did she only care about Flippy…? What about me? What was I to her? Was I nothing but a good friend? Well being a good friend is better than not being her friend at all.

"I think Flippy might still be getting ready…" Handy looked around as he scratched his head with his only arm… Man it creeps me out to see him with only 1 arm and he can still do construction work…

Oh I didn't tell you what everyone was dressed up as huh? Well Nutty's dressed up like a… Lollipop… Petunia's dressed up like the White witch of Oz… Handy's dressed up as… well actually he's just in his construction gear… And I am dressed up as Superman! The world's Greatest Super hero!

"I-I'll go see if he's ready yet… They'll start Trick or Treating at any minute!" Flaky quickly rushed off to the front of his house and knocked on the door a couple of times… We heard Flippy yell that the door was open so Flaky let herself in… I can only hope she'll be alright….

-Flaky's P.O.V-

When I entered Flippy's house it was pitch black and hard to see anything. The only light that entered the room was the faint light of the full moon. I saw the shadow of the stairs so I tried to look for the stair lights. I tripped over something that felt like a body… It was wet too… When I found the light switch I turned it on and found that I had tripped over the dead body of Disco Bear… The only signs of death were two puncture wounds on his neck… like as if he was bitten and his blood was sucked out of him…

That's when I saw the blood trail going up the stairs and into Flippy's room…. Did he really say "Come on in…?" or did he say "Don't come in….?" I creeped up the stairs so that I wouldn't startle him if he was still in his room. As I reached the top of the stairs the blood drops got bigger and bigger….

I peaked into Flippy's room to see him sitting on the bed holding his neck and the sounds of him licking his lips filled the room. When he turned around to look at the door his eyes were glowing a Crimson red…

"F-Flippy…?" Suddenly he got up and ran over to where I was standing and grabbed my shoulders. He stared me in the eyes as if he was in fear. He was shaking and sweating… And fangs were sticking out of his mouth which was covered with blood. He looked at me with a somber look and put his head down on my shoulder, leaving us to stand there until he moved…

Instead he grabbed my hand and threw me onto his bed, he quickly hovered over me and stared at me with his somber crimson eyes. He gave me a passionate kiss as he stroked my sides. He licked my neck but then suddenly stopped….

"F-Flippy… are you… a vampire...?" he stared at me in shock, but then his eyes softened as he showed a calm smile. He caressed my cheek and mouthed the words, "yes… that's why I don't want to hurt you…"

I hugged him as tightly as I could so that he wouldn't leave me alone on his bed. He tried to push me off, but I didn't let go… Finally I built up the courage to ask him a vital question….

"Trick… or Treat…?" Then he used his fangs to penetrate into my neck as we enjoyed a night full of hot, bloody passion.

_**Totally Cheesy! I know! But, I wanted to do something special for Halloween… and I thought that by making Flippy a vampire for this little side story… Would sorta… spice it up? I didn't want to get into too much detail since Halloween is 2 days away… and for some readers it's only 1 day away… so Happy Halloween! Be sure to get lots of candy if you go trick or treating!**_


	13. The Truth, Insanity

**Ok so like I'm in JROTC and we had a fun picnic a while ago… EXCEPT the fact that my company kept losing the events… because we're the smallest company… ANYWAY enough about me, I want to get to know my readers! So if you review, make sure to tell me a little bit about yourself! It doesn't have to be personal like it could be a hobby! Something totally Random! Or nothing at all! :D…. Ahem, excuse my random outburst, so now enjoy!**

"These… Were Lammy's glasses when she was in middle school… weren't they….?"

I looked at the photo I took on my phone of the glasses, and looked at the photo that was on the T.V… It frightened me to think of her again… What she did, all the pain she caused me… But somehow… it felt a little unnatural to how people were describing her…

"She was an angel!" One teacher commented to the interviewer. "I don't know why someone would want to kill her! She was always a good student, always did her work and she even helped out the newer students." This didn't sound like the Lammie I knew at all…

The Lammie I knew constantly bullied others, attempted to kill them, or tried to humiliate them in front of everyone. She wasn't an angel… She was a devil…. But somehow my brain kept trying to convince me that something was off… That I should look at her eyes again, in the recent yearbook photo… and her old middle school one…

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. "Hey Flaky… Are you ok? You've been taking a long time…" It was Flippy, who was kindly worried for me….

"Y-Yeah I'm fine! I-I'm just trying to find something!" I tried to make an excuse so that he wouldn't come in…

"Do you need help…?" "N-No! It's fine! I found it!" He continued to find excuses to enter… But the fact was, I wasn't even dressed fully… all I had on was my underwear and a shirt. I quickly ran into the closet and found some black shorts that I use when I used to go running in the mornings. I quickly put that on and met Flippy at the door.

"S-Sorry I took so long! I had a little trouble finding my pants… But I have them now! … Would you like something to eat…?" I quickly changed the subject so that I wouldn't get bombarded with more questions from Flippy.

"Oh… Yeah… I guess I'm a little hungry… But I don't have to be fed… I can hold it back… I was in the W.A.R remember…? I had to hold back my hunger for days… and I would be lucky to get food at least once a week… maybe a month?" He started going back to his veteran days… When the W.A.R was still raging on.

"N-no! You need to eat something! C-Come on I'll make some spaghetti!" I quickly rushed down the stairs and started to boil some water. He patiently sat in the living room again watching a comedy drama. I looked through the cabinets to find some tomato sauce… but it looked like I didn't have any….

"Um, I'm gonna go over to Splendid's really quick… it turns out I don't have spaghetti sauce… I'll be right back…" Flippy nodded his head as he tried to contain his laughter. I quickly bolted out the door and ran to Splendid's house so that I wouldn't burn the noodles… or the house… I rang the door bell a few times until he finally came out.

"What?! What do you want?!...!" He suddenly froze, seeing that it wasn't some advertisement guy, but instead it was me.

"Splendid… do you have any… spaghetti sauce…? I'm trying to make spaghetti and I ran out…" He waved a hand to let me in, and then he quickly bolted towards the kitchen and floated back as he read the label. Then while he was still floating upside down he handed me the can with a smile.

"Oh, would you like to come over and have some? I'm making some for three… Flippy's at my house too." He froze and pondered the question for a little bit. I thought he was going to reject my offer and say, 'I wouldn't eat in the same house as that guy!', but instead he nodded his head and gladly followed me, still floating in the air.

"Your cooking's always really good, so why not?" He locked his door as we headed towards my house. When I looked through my window I saw that Flippy had already turned the fire to low and had placed the noodles inside. He must have just done it, because the noodles were still sticking out of the pot.

When we walked in Flippy quickly stood up and looked around at me with a happy face… Almost like a puppy waiting for its owner…. I patted him on the head and quickly went back into the kitchen to make the rest of the spaghetti. Oddly enough Flippy and Splendid both sat on the same couch without a word. They both just laughed at the drama when one of the actors did something stupid.

Suddenly when I put the spaghetti sauce in the pot it exploded and covered the room and me in a bright red. Both Flippy and Splendid heard the explosion so they came to check, and saw me trying to wipe the sauce out of my face. Splendid floated over so that he wouldn't get his feet covered in sauce. Flippy stood there, checking the room, deeming it hazardous to take a step into it.

Splendid grabbed a towel and picked me up with it, and then he started floating out of the kitchen. "I'll help her get cleaned, you just try to clean the kitchen for now…" He took out a mop and handed it to him, and then he flew me up the stairs and in front of the bathroom.

"I just changed too…. I feel so embarrassed…" He looked at me, but then he ruffled my hair and shoved me into the shower.

"I promise I won't look so go ahead and take a bath…" I watched him leave… I remember when he and I used to take baths together… But that was when we were kids… It so much different now, we can't even look each other in the eye.

I quickly washed off the tomato sauce as I let the water for the bath run until it was somewhat full. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that underneath my eyes the pale skin was turning a darkish purple. It must have been from a lot of… exhausting events…

I stepped into the bath and relaxed. I remembered the picture of Lammy on the news and the picture of her glasses on my phone…. I tried to connect the two pieces together… When I opened my eyes after thinking too much, I looked towards the door and saw the handle turning. I quickly tried to hide myself in the water and behind the shower curtain.

"Flaky~? You still in ….here….?" Splendid walked in and saw me in the bathtub still naked. He just stood there for a minute, and then he suddenly had a nosebleed… He stood there in a daze as he just stared at me...

"S-Splendid! GET O-OUT! P-PERVERT!" I quickly started throwing shampoo bottles as I tried to keep my body hidden from his eyes. He tried to shield himself from the barrage of bottles. I thought normal objects wouldn't hurt him… since he's a super hero and all.

Suddenly he pulled me out of the bath and quickly wrapped me in a towel. "Y-You should a-at least cover yourself…" He shielded his eyes and he started to walk off, suddenly I heard him curse and saw that… well… let's just say he was "excited" in a certain place…

I blinked in amazement as I reached for my clothes. He actually didn't try to do anything… he just walked out of the bathroom with his little excitement going on…. But of course I knew what followed so I quickly put on my clothes and found that Evil was just about to barge into my room.

"E-Evil…?" He quickly hugged me and looked around frantically. He was breathing hard with rage, looking for Splendid, wherever he ran off to… He held onto me tightly, making it hard for me to breathe.

"Where is that Bastard!? I rip his fucking throat out! I cut off his balls and shove them in his mouth! I'll-" I quickly cut him off as I started coughing and started hitting him on the back to let me go. He realized he was holding me too tight so he loosened his grip. "S-Sorry… I didn't notice… I was too focused about thinking how to kill that bastard Splendid…"

"D-Don't worry… He didn't do anything… so p-please calm d-down…" I tried to make him calm and forget about the incident… or else we'd have another blood bath on our hands… And when Evil's on a rampage, no one wants to stop him… Or even be near him.

"Oh, you remember those glasses we found at the pool this afternoon…? Well I found out they were Lammy's…" I pulled out my laptop and my phone to show Evil both pictures. He did nothing but stare at them and compare their similarities.

"Maybe… Lammy was actually really friendly with everyone… until a certain point…?" Evil bursted out laughing, rolling on the floor holding his stomach. He looked up with his neon eyes glowing in the shadows. Suddenly fear struck me as I stared at his eyes, chills ran down my spine. He smirked and licked his lips as he glared at me with lustful eyes.

"S-So… maybe L-Lammy w-wasn't always i-insane….?" I moved to the other side of my bed to try and get some distance from him. He got up and looked at the photos of Lammy again.

"I…. see… Maybe… something… no, _**someone**_, drove her insane…" His smirk and eyes grew wider as he stared at Lammy's Middle school photo. He then turned his eyes in my direction, the light from the computer reflecting off of his face. His eyes started to glow again as he closed the computer screen and starting inching closer to me.

"Since she was such a… "good girl" that was driven insane… Would the same apply to you…?" He grabbed me and forced me to stay close to him as he licked my neck. I tried to push him off, but he just wouldn't budge.

Suddenly my head started to hurt and everything started to become blurry. The only thing I could see before I blacked out where Evil's glowing neon eyes as he stared at me intensely.

"Flaky…? Flaky!?" Suddenly everything was black and silent. I was in the room where I had first lost my memory… Where I had first met, Ebony… Thing is I don't ever remember Ebony being inside of my head until the day I lost my memory. He would always appear in my dreams but he would never reveal who he was… Is it possible he has a connection to Lammy's case of insanity…? Was he that cause of it? Was he there when Lammy eventually grew insane for unknown reasons?

"Why my dear… I believe you are over thinking the matter…" I saw Ebony's glowing eyes as he walked out of the darkness. His smile as mysterious as ever. He bowed to greet me, and held out his hand as if wanting to show me something else…

"You lied to me about something Ebony…." I glared at him as he lowered his hand and kept his posture. He continued to smile and chuckled to himself.

"I believe you think I am connected to… My former master's case of insanity yes…?" Suddenly the room flashed a bright white. When I was able to see again the walls were covered with words etched in blood. Each phrase revealing that the writer was indeed going insane.

"Well then I'll be glad to assure you that, yes I did drive her insane… And I shall do the same… To you…" His smile grew wide and his eyes showed that he knew nothing but madness.

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I had tests all week! I'm also working on another story, but I wrote a plot for that one so the only thing I have to worry about is this story… Because I have no plot for it, and I'm just writing from scratch as I make the story flow together. But I'm on break now so I should be updating faster than normal! :D**

**Flaky:… I don't wanna go insane! TTATT**

**Flippy: … I'll prevent that from happening! **

**Me: … Please review…. **

**Flaky: I'm in my happy place… I'm in my happy place… -rocks back and forth-**


	14. A Cruel Revelation with Tender kisses

**Okay so I've been busy lately getting ready for final exams… Cause like they're two weeks away and I have to decide which 2 to exempt XD Anyway I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while…. Life's been pulling me away! I've tried to stay on but it won't let me~~~! ;w; SO ANYWAY ENJOY CHAPTER 13!**

"Get away from me!" I quickly turned around and began to run as fast as I could to make some distance. But it was all for nothing, he eventually showed up again in front of me no matter where I ran. I was trapped like a rat in a cage, only to see a menacing smile in front of my eyes.

"There's no where you can run dear… This is my territory now…" He smile grew wider as I stood there in fear, not knowing how to escape. I tried to run again but tripped over as if something was holding my feet to the ground. I looked back at my ankles to see that I was chained to the floor with ebony chains.

"Someone Help me!" I screamed, hoping that someone would hear me, that I somehow was able to yell in my sleep. It was hopeless; there was no reply, no sign of hope… No escape.

"My, My… You seem do be going crazy my dear… Did you really think that anyone would hear you inside of your own mind?" He laughed and walked closer to me. Each step he took made my heart drop in fear. I was clawing at the ground to try and keep moving away from him… Suddenly I heard the sound of a gun being fired, and when I looked up….

"Get away from her you bastard!" Evil was there standing there holding up a pistol and he was extremely pissed off. He was grinding his teeth and furrowing his brows together. You could tell his pupil dilated, almost like a cat's…

"E-Evil…" I hesitantly tried to reach up to him but I was quickly snatched up by Ebony as he continued to cackle.

"Ha! You think a mere bullet can kill me?! I'm a figment of the mind! I do not exist so that means I cannot die! You're more foolish than I…" He paused for a minute as he put his hand and pressed down on his hip; blood began to pour out from a bullet shot.

"Oh I'm the fool, you bastard! This gun ain't real either! I got a bit of help from another like you!" He held up the gun again and aimed for Ebony's heart. Anticipating the target of Evil's bullet, he quickly pulled me in front of him, using me as a shield. Evil hesitantly put the gun down, and glared at Ebony. But then he reconsidered and lifted the gun back to its previous position and smiled insanely.

"Do it now hero!" Evil yelled out. Suddenly the ebony chains that had bound me to the floor broke and I was lifted up into the air. A familiar hand inside a red glove covered my eyes leaving me to see a dark red. Just then, a gunshot echoed throughout the area, then another, and another. Finally it stopped after the third shot and I was safely placed back on the ground. I looked behind me to see that Splendid was there grinning and praising himself for saving me.

"I did it! We executed it perfectly!" He continued to praise their teamwork while Evil stood over Ebony's body.

"He won't stay dead forever you know…. He'll just come back again…" I looked at both of them and stared into their eyes. "He'll always come back and make me go insane…" Evil and Splendid looked at each other, and then looked back at me with slight grins. I was left in confusion, just what exactly had they planned before they came in here….?

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, we've got it under control." Evil held up something that looked like a container… But it had special writing on it, and it was slightly filled with blood.

"You see, Ebony actually lived in your current house, but eventually went insane because he was betrayed by someone he loved. Which turned out to be Lammy's mother…" He opened the jar and forced the blood down Ebony's throat.

Soon his body began to twitch, then he suddenly burst into flames. His screams echoed throughout the empty room. Then suddenly the room was filled with color, and you could see reds and blues scattered through out the room. It looked a lot like my current room but a little more cozy.

"He went crazy because of love. So he thought he could get revenge on others by ruining their lives." Evil threw a file filled with papers about suicide incidents. One of them happened to be Lammie's mother, right when Lammy would have been the age of 13. I held my hands over my mouth and tried to stop from gagging. To believe that I did such a thing to her and it wasn't even her fault…

"He used every one of those women to kill each other without mercy. After Ebony died, he wanted to take revenge on the world because of what a stupid woman had done to him." Evil paused for a minute, looked at the pile of ashes, then softly chuckled to himself.

"I think we should be going now, we can't keep you sleeping too long…." Splendid walked over and put his hand of Evil's shoulder, motioning him to prepare to leave. Evil glared at Splendid, but then he contained his anger and nodded. "I suppose it is about that time. See ya in a bit Red." He opened the pearl white door and disappeared.

"Flaky, I need you to wake up… I'll be right there." He put both of his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes. His lips gently met mine as he put his hand around my waist. After our lips parted he looked me in the eyes again with a gentle look. "Wake up…" He slowly walked towards the white, glanced back at me, and then finally opened the door and disappeared.

I want things to go back to normal… before any of this nonsense happened….

"_I can help you with that…"_

A voice suddenly echoed through out the room, but the owner of the voice was no where to be found.

"_I can erase all of these events from your past… present… and future… Would you like that dear…?"_

Suddenly when I turned around I saw my parents, hand in hand, watching me. I stood there in disbelief, believing this to be another mind trick. But it seemed to real for it to be a simple illusion.

"H-how…can you get rid of them…?" I stammered, I didn't want to fall into another trap and have to go through all of this again. Mother reached out her hand and caressed my cheek. Father walked over and they both suddenly hugged me.

"_You have to forget about us dear… Let us go…"_

Mother stood there calmly as she looked in my eyes with her gentle look. How… Why would I want to le them go… they were the only family I had…

"I-I can't… you were the only family I had… I don't want to forget you!" Tears started to fall from my eyes, how could they be so cruel…? Suddenly Father cleared his throat and motioned me to sit on the bed. We both sat there as he looked me in the eyes with a stern but caring look.

"_Princess, we're tired… We've been watching over you for years… And I, no WE believe that you're finally ready to let us go and move on with your life… You have great friends who will look after you and they really care about you a lot. So, you have to let us go… But we won't really be gone, we'll always be with you inside of you're heart. So Princess, please…"_

Father paused, his words were weighing down on my shoulders. He sat there without saying a word, but then he suddenly looked up and Mother as tears flowed from her eyes. He walked over to her and embraced her, then, finally, they turned in my direction and stood there holding hands.

"_Please Flaky… Move on."_

After they said these words my heart began to ache… I didn't want to give them up, but I didn't want to leave Flippy or Splendid either… I nodded in response to their question, but when I looked up they were gone. And suddenly I found myself staring at the ceiling of my room, underneath the covers of my bed. I looked in both directions and saw that Flippy and Splendid were sleeping peacefully beside me.

'Do, I really want to leave them like this…?' I thought as I looked at their peaceful faces.

'No I could never leave them… not even if I was forced to…'

I eventually fell back asleep without noticing it, the only thing I could hear were the sounds of birds chirping outside. For once, the world actually seemed peaceful, as if it couldn't be disturbed by any kind of violence or noise. When I woke up for the second time I noticed the Flippy wasn't there anymore, and that Splendid was still asleep but he was using me as a hug pillow. I was stuck.

I tried squirming out of his grip, but he used his super strength to keep me in the position I was in. I tried getting a feather and tickling his nose with it, but he didn't react to it. So finally I flipped around and faced him, looking him straight in the face. I pinched his nose and his cheeks; basically I was playing with his face until he woke up. Instead of letting go, he tightened his grip and started kissing me.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're awake!" Splendid continued kissing me until I started hitting him. He was kissing me so much that I couldn't breathe. He stopped and then finally loosened his grip, but he still had that moronic smile on his face. I couldn't help but feel a little helpless inside; honestly when you look at Splendid's face it's like you're looking at a puppy…

"…Thank… Thank you…." I quickly turned my face away from him so he wouldn't see that I was blushing. He looked surprised at first but then started getting closer.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that… Say it again please?" He crawled on the bed and leaned to one side to try and see my face. Every time I turned away he mockingly continued to get me to repeat my words. Right when I was about to stand up and walk away he suddenly hugged my waist, which caused me to sit back down. He rubbed his face against my waist which tickled and made me embarrassed.

(This is a fan service… *cough cough* but yes… another Lemon part… SplendidXFlaky this time…)

"W-Wait a minute, Splendid…?! Nngh…!" He started to caress my sides while one of his hands starts lifting up my shirt. Oddly enough he licked my side as his hands reached up my shirt and cupped my breasts. I didn't want to suddenly react, because I was afraid that if I did it would surprise him and cause him to use his super strength… So I kept pleading him to stop…

"W-Wait, Splendid…. S-Stop…." He squeezed my breasts with a little force causing me to moan.

"Oh Flaky… no matter how much you bed… I won't stop…" One of his hands suddenly let go of my breast and traveled down towards my shorts and started undoing the zipper on my shorts. He raised his head and licked my ear, waiting for the exact response I gave him.

"You're so cute when you're like this Flaky… I didn't know you had a masochist side…" He licked my neck and started teasing me in both places where his hands remained. His hands were cold, which made my body react even more.

"S-Splendid… y-your h-hands are cold…" I felt defenseless. It was like as if each time Splendid's hands teased me, my defenses were being stripped layer by layer.

"Flaky… you're tempting me…. You're already this wet and I've barely done anything to you…." He suddenly inserted his fingers and started violently pushing them in and out. Barely doing anything was a complete understatement! He bit me on the neck, well more like a playful bite… which caused me to moan in response.

"Wow… I never thought that I could get you this wet… could it be, that Flaky loves my touch…?" He pulled his fingers out and licked them, playfully talking in third person…

"S-stop…." I was panting, my heartbeat was accelerating.

"Flaky I can't stand to see you like this… it's too tempting…. I…" He paused for a minute, laid me down on my back and hovered over me. He undid his pants and brought his face close to mine.

"I… want to enter you…." He whispered lustfully. I couldn't do anything to resist him, being the helpless wimp I am….

**Well… I'll continue the rest of this juicy development… later… If you know what I mean… LOL anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter… It was long overdue… but hey, I have exams coming up and I had tests, exams, and I have benchmarks this week… So wish me luck~3**

**Flaky: Splendid, WAHT ARE YOU DOING!? SPLENDID, STAHP!**

**Splendid: … No**

**Evil: Where the fuck did I go….?**

**Flippy: Who cares?**

**Me: I do~ -glomps them-**

**Both: GAH! **


	15. Tis The Season (Christmas Chapter)

**Well guys, Merry Christmas! I hope everyone's been good this year! And this time I thought I'd give you a little holiday special. So like for an entire day I was debating if it should be Lemony or not….. Well I decided to give you guys a holiday service…. BTW this will have nothing to do with the story~ :3 So Enjoy, Tis the Season to be Jolly and Merry Christmas!**

Well it looks like everyone's rushing to get ready for Christmas. All the shops are open for last minute holiday sales and all of the restaurants have been closed giving their workers a day off for the holidays. Carolers are going through the neighborhood singing "Jingle Bells" and "Deck the Halls". Now that I mention it, I don't think I've bought a present for Flippy yet… I made Splendid a mug with a little cape on it, which was really all I could think of.

Suddenly I hear a knock at my door, and when I go to open it there's Splendid himself, dressed up as Santa. He laughed and he chuckled to get into the holiday spirit. At least he didn't have the beard on, or else he'd have to dye his hair white. (XD bad pun, please excuse my interruption~)

"HO, HO, HO! Merry Christmas Flaky!" He handed me a gift wrapped in red paper, with a blue bow on top. I looked up at him and gave him a hug, then opened the gift. It was a small red porcupine, a green bear with a beret, and a blue flying squirrel with a red mask.

"They're adorable! Thanks Splendid! Oh and I got you something too! Well actually I made it…" I quickly ran into the kitchen and retrieved the wrapped mug. When I gave it to Splendid, his face lit up with excitement. I can probably imagine what's going on in his mind…._ "Oh! What could it be, this thing she made for me!"_ When he opened it he gasped and hugged me.

"Oh thank you Flaky! It's awesome! I love it!" His grip was getting tighter as he continued to complement the cup. I literally had to hit him several times before he let me go. He continued to laugh as he held the mug in both hands. He continued to play with the cape, and soon before we knew it Flippy was at the door with a gift in his hands.

"Oh, Merry Christmas Flaky!" He gave me the present, but the only thing that was on my mind was that I forgot to buy him a present! What am I going to do… while I was still freaking out I opened the gift from Flippy to find it was… embarrassing... He had gotten me a holiday themed bra and panties… Like they were red and had white fur on the ends… And they were exactly my size….

"F-Flippy… How did you know my underwear sizes…?" I looked at him and he pondered the question for a minute. He scratched his cheek and looked around the room. Finally he nodded and looked at me with a smile.

"I sorta went through you're drawers and receipts… You don't know how hard it was to guess your size from your other pairs…" When he finished Splendid picked him up by the collar and stared at him. His face was red with embarrassment but he was also super angry. 'I-I can't believe he went through my dresser….' I weakly laughed as I put the present down… N-Now what am I going to do about Flippy's present….? Oh! I know…

"Oh, I forgot I have to go shopping for… food! Yeah! I ran out of food! I-I'll be back soon ok…? M-make yourselves at home…" I quickly rushed out of the house and got into my car, while both Splendid and Flippy suspiciously stared at me. They both went into the house and closed the door, and as I was driving by I saw that they were both watching T.V and laughing together.

"Oh… Now I'm in a serious pickle… What am I going to get Flippy for Christmas…?" I asked myself as I watched all the shops I passed. Suddenly I saw a hunting shop and I had an idea. A dangerous one… I walked into the store and went straight to the knives section and browsed a while. I tried to find a knife that wouldn't trigger Flippy's PTSD. Well honestly Evil just triggers it himself… so hopefully when I give Flippy a knife he won't come out… I looked out of my peripheral vision to see a standard Navy knife. It's handle was a green camouflage pattern and the knife itself seemed to be dulled.

"E-Excuse me, can I see this knife..?" I asked the cashier and he willingly opened the display case and took out the knife. He showed me a sheath that matched the handle, and offered to give me a holiday discount on it. He probably figured I was buying it as a gift because I don't have the physic to carry a knife like that. After I paid for it, the cashier had to escort me outside of the store to make sure I wouldn't do anything rash with it. We got to the entrance and he wished me a Merry Christmas as I made my way to my car.

"Phew… hopefully this should do…" I had an old hair ribbon and tied it around the sheathed knife, making an attempt to make it look nice. I quickly drove to a grocery store and bought some basic items like Milk, Eggs, a Turkey, Stuffing, Mashed Potatoes, Corn, and a pie for Christmas dinner for 3. After that I drove straight home, not wasting a moment to gaze outside and look at the Holiday lights. When I finally drove up to my drive way I saw that Flippy was waiting in front of my door. He just sat there with his hands holding up his head. I got out of the car, making sure to hide Flippy's present, and picked up the groceries I had picked up. He noticed me trying to pick up the large amount of groceries, so he quickly got up and came to help me.

"Flippy… Where's Splendid…?" He used his nose to point that Splendid was on the couch asleep. I laughed and opened the door to see that Splendid woke up and poked his head out. He looked like a child because he was still half asleep, so his eyes were half shut. Flippy and I put the groceries in the kitchen and I got started with Christmas dinner. Flippy and Splendid both poked their heads in time to time to smell all the food that was cooking. If I counted right, Flippy checked on the food more than Splendid…

Suddenly Flippy walked into the room with a mile on his face,probably noticing that the food was done. He picked up each of the prepared plates and took them to the table. He nudged Splendid's shoulder to let him know the food was ready, and he instantly floated off the couch and into the dining room seat.

"Thanks for the meal!" The both said simultaneously before they ate. I couldn't help but have the feeling that Flippy kept glancing at me as if he were waiting for something… I haven't given him the gift I bought him yet; I just don't feel like it's a good time to give it to him… I was afraid that he was going to flip out, and if he did in front of Splendid then my house would be a mess again…

Splendid was the first to finish and he quickly went after the pie I bought. Neither of us could stop him from eating the entire thing because he had a good grip on it. When he pulled his face out of the pan it was covered in whipped cream and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh so you think that's funny eh~? Then how about this!" Splendid clinged onto me and rubbed his face against mine, covering my face in whipped cream. Despite the pie being warm, the cream was incredibly cold. When I glanced over at Flippy he was blushing yet he was somewhat angry… Splendid looked over at Flippy and mockingly licked my cheek.

"Jealous…?" Flippy cringed his teeth, probably resisting the urge to kill him…

"S-Splendid stop…." I pushed him away and quickly walked to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and washed my face. I stood there and stared at my reflection, my skin seemed paler than usual, was it because I was afraid of what was going to happen…? There were also black circles under my eyes from lack of sleep… I sat there staring at myself, thinking how odd the girl in the mirror looked…How many times has she done it…? Those times she was forced to have sex… Did she enjoy the constant pleasure…?

30 minutes must have passed before I realized how long I was in there. I walked out to see that Flippy was standing right next to the door with his arms crossed, hiding something wrapped in a red ribbon.

"What took you so long…?" He looked at me and grinned. He held up the knife with a smile, and by just looking at him I could tell that Evil hadn't come out yet… I looked around to see that Splendid was asleep on the couch, since the three of us usually have sleepovers every now and then.

"I know about it already…" He stared at me in the eyes. He knew that I bought the gift late, that I had rushed to find it. And about what I was thinking in the bathroom. He put his hands around my waist and held my tight, making me feel embarrassed. He brought himself closer to me to the point I could feel his body heat on my back.

"Now… How about desert… Flaky…?" I think I finally understand why he got me such an extreme gift, he was expecting Splendid to fall asleep before us, for me to have forgotten his present… For us to be "metaphorically" alone for the night… He picked me and the present he gave me up and started carrying me up to my room.

**(LEMON)**

I'm in love with him… so then I… should have no problem… doing something like sex with him…. So I put on his "Christmas" present and walked out the closet door, trying to hide as much skin as I could… He was standing next to the door and had quickly wrapped his hands around my waist. I could feel the skin of his bare chest on my back as he held me closer. At that moment he started teasing me down there.

"A-Ah! F-Flippy!" As he moved his fingers my body started getting warmer and it reacted to every motion he made. He quickly turned us around and sat down on the bed, which made his fingers press against me which made me react in pleasure. His fingers were slicker which made him move them at a faster pace. His other hand held my leg back as he teased me more.

"Let's have desert… Shall we…?" He laid me on top of him, removed my underwear, and started licking in between both mounds dripping with liquid. I felt bad that I was the only one who was feeling good, so I started licking his… er… dick… as soon as my tongue came in contact with it, it hardened and Flippy stopped licking…

"F-Flaky… What are you doing…?" I didn't answer as I put it into my mouth and moved my tongue around it. He stiffened in reaction, and then continued to lick me. He put his tongue in as deep as he could and lapped down the juices that came out. Suddenly he move out from under me and laid on top of my back, as I turned my head he raised me by my hips.

"I-I'm sorry… Hold it any longer…" He put it in from behind me and started thrusting as hard as he could. Each thrust felt like he was going deeper and deeper inside me. I tried to hold in my voice so that we wouldn't wake up Splendid. But Flippy made that impossible, he kept going deeper, and harder each moment. I felt like I was going to explode.

"A-Ah! Flippy I'm…"

"I-I know… So am I"

At the exact time when we both came, Flippy pulled out and relaxed on the bed. Both of us were sweating and panting, but I was probably the only one in any pain… Suddenly he grabbed me from behind and pulled me under the covers, embracing me as tight as he could.

"Merry Christmas…"

**WHEW! Barely made the deadline for this one! Well I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New year! Don't forget to review! :3**

**Flippy, Flaky, Evil, Splendid: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Flaky: And Happy New Year! 3**


	16. A Choice to Decide It All

**WELL I suddenly found some free time since I got out of school early. In all honesty the exams I exempted gave me so much time to try and find inspiration… In my dreams. Yeah I was sleeping the entire time other people were taking their exam since I exempted that class. So I had some ideas while I was sleeping, and for some reason I remember all of them…:3 Oh yeah now I'm thinking about doing ANOTHER story… But I won't tell you what it is :3 well you'll have to wait~ so please review later~**

**(Still in SplendidXFlaky Lemon btw… if you didn't read the last chapter…:3)**

"I want to enter you…" Splendid hovered over me, looking at me with lustful eyes. I didn't want to hurt him, yet I couldn't reject him… If I were to reject him, he would never look at me the same way… And maybe even our current relationship would be lost to time. Suddenly I felt his cold hand slide up my waist as he kissed my stomach. His other hand slid his shirt off, and as he kissed me I could feel the heat from his body.

He grabbed both of my wrists and held them above my head with one hand while he used the other to lift my leg. I wanted to scream but my voice wouldn't come out. It was like something wouldn't let me speak, keeping my voice inside. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my lower regions. Splendid was already entering. I tried not to cry, and not to scream for help but the pain was so great I yelped in pleasure.

"No… Ahn…!" He continued deeper which made it even more painful. Suddenly I felt his cold hand on my cheek and twitched. I was sensitive to the cold, so I usually scream or yelp in shock. I only twitched, I couldn't speak and my heart was accelerating. Splendid put both of his hands on my cheeks and kissed me as he continued faster.

I put both of my hands on his shoulders to try and shake him off like that time with Evil, but he wouldn't move. He kept his grip on me as he continued to kiss me. After our lips parted I could hear Splendid's voice become hoarse as he panted. I turned my face away and kept my eyes closed as a hot and numb sensation occurred in my lower abdomen. As soon as I came, I arched my back and held onto Splendid on instinct. He saw my agonized face, knowing he couldn't stop he bit his lip until blood came out. With one last thrust, he pulled it out and grabbed my waist to embrace me. He was shaking, and tears were coming out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry…. So…sorry…" He whispered under his voice. I could feel his tears falling on my cheek. All I could do was stare at him in shock, but I couldn't help but pat his head. I didn't know what to do after what just happened. Suddenly Flippy entered the room and saw us. He cursed under his breath, and when Splendid saw him he put all of his clothes back on flew out of the room. Flippy walked over, kissed my forehead, and nobly helped me put my clothes back on. Then he hugged me, making sure I was okay… I hugged him back and started crying…

"Flippy… I don't know what to do…!" I hugged him tighter and continued crying. He stroked my head and told me it was going to be ok. We stayed like that until Flippy had noticed that I feel asleep. He tucked me in and sat there next to me and I slept peacefully.

-Flippy P.O.V-

Why the hell did he leave them in here alone…? He knew Splendid's feelings for Flaky, yet he let him do such a thing to her. I leaned over to look at her peaceful face as she slept. How she could sleep so peacefully after what just happened is beyond me. She's either strong, or it's because I'm here… I leaned in and kissed her.

"You're so naïve Flaky…" I faintly smiled… Everyone knew that if He and Flaky were stuck in a room alone something would definitely happen… But what if it was me and her…? All those times that bastard raped her, I watched… every moment, her aroused face, the noises she made, her body's reactions to everything he did. I think of them even now, and they still arouse me, even though I, sadly, wasn't the one to do that to her… I want to though… I couldn't resist her defenselessness, her soft skin, her crimson hair and eyes…

I want her for myself. Her skin, her voice, her gaze… I want them selfishly for myself. 'Don't you mean us…?' My other self said mockingly. If I could imagine his face then he would be grinning by now. I rolled my eyes, forgetting that he was also apart of me. I wish there was a way to cure this PTSD. Maybe, it's better if I had this disease…?

"Mmm… Flippy…. Evil…." Flaky moaned as she rolled up into a ball. Her face seemed peaceful yet disturbed… 'Maybe she's dreaming of us having a three-some…?' He laughed, putting that image in my mind. Him in the back and me in the front, both causing her to cause those arousing noises…

"…." I covered my face to hide the face that I was blushing… 'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PUTTING THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD!?' I could just imagine his face, that damn smirk of his growing wider. He laughed, since from the very beginning he was just joking. 'Oh God Seriously!? Damn that's fucking funny! I never thought you would literally think that up! Although… that's actually not a bad idea….' I punched myself lightly in the head so that he would feel some pain. 'What the hell was that for!?' I chuckled, and then I noticed Flaky started moving.

She pulled her arms outside of the covers and hugged a nearby pillow. It seemed like she was humming a song while she slept, making the atmosphere around us seem somewhat calmer. I leaned over and pet her head as beams of sunlight peaked through the curtains. I haven't noticed before, but her pale skin makes her red hair look more vibrant than her red sweater.

'Such a beautiful shade of red isn't it….?' I could see the image of his mischievous grin burned into the back of my mind. 'Just remember her wild crimson hair all tangled, hiding parts of her beautiful pale skin. It makes you wanna eat her up." Putting that image in my mind made me hard. And to make things even more embarrassing Flaky had just woken up and looked up at me with her innocent red eyes. Her face instantly turned red and she covered herself with her blankets to hide her face. I chuckled again and leaned over her and tried to move some of the covers to see her face. Her delicate face filled with mixed emotions.

-Flaky P.O.V-

Flippy leaned over and looked me straight in the face, his emerald eyes staring at me full of lust. He kept coming closer and closer to my face and I could feel the heat of his body as he got closer. He put his forehead against mine and continued to stare me in the eyes. He caressed my cheek and then he suddenly kissed me. I tried to turn my head but I was still exhausted. He put his hand on my stomach, and unlike Splendid's it was warm to the touch. But my abdomen was still in pain from earlier so I yelped in pain. He quickly snapped back to his senses and returned to his sitting position. He used his hand to hide his face and tried not to look at me.

I was disgusted with myself. I let them have their way with me so many times, yet I couldn't fight off my two best friends. I just can't do anything to hurt them. I held myself trying not to think about everything that's happened. I couldn't help but cry under my breath and Flippy heard it. He reached out and hugged me tight, assuring me that he wouldn't let me go and that he was there.

"I-I'm… disgusting…" I kept crying in his arms and he looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Don't say that about yourself! You're… not…" he couldn't say anything in response because he knew that Evil used his body to rape me multiple times. He clutched his fists and cursed under his breath. "I-I don't know what to do anymore…." Tears fell from my eyes and I tried to hold myself together….

"Flaky… I…. we do that… because we love you." I looked at Flippy to see that one of his eyes was neon, so I guess that he was half flipped…. I stared at him feeling tired and hurt. "You… love me…? ….Why… wh-what's there… to love about…m-me…?" He quickly hugged tightly in his arms. "You fucking idiot… why wouldn't we love you…?" This was Evil's voice; I imagined that his eyes were somewhat distant and solemn. He squeezed me tighter, which caused me to yelp in pain.

"We love you because… you're special… to us…" At that moment Evil pulled away and covered his face with his hand to hide away his embarrassment. I didn't feel like leaning over to see his face… I slid behind him and leaned my back against him, and he suddenly jumped but then he settled down…

"Flaky… I think you need to choose between me and Splendid… You can't love us both… and if you do… you know how that's gonna turn out… fucking beautiful blood bath." He looked back at me, his hair brushing against my ear making me laugh.

"E-Evil that t-tickles!" Evil's grin grew wider and then he started moving his head back and forth, making his hair brush against my ear even more. He quickly put my shirt over my head and kept tickling me. "E-Evil! Hahahahaha! Please! S-stop!" He knocked me over and continued. I never knew that Evil had such a childish side… Maybe he just like's hearing my laugh…? Then he suddenly stopped and he looked me in the eyes as he laid his head on my chest…. "You need to get some sleep Flakers… If you don't, I may just have to 'tire you out' to get you to sleep…" He winked. I blushed, hit him on the head and looked away.

"Well I can't sleep with you lying on top of m-me…" Evil quickly rolled over behind me and hugged me from behind. "Well then what if I do this…?" He brought me closer to him and it felt… warm… "Night, Flaky…" I quickly dozed off in his warm arms, even though I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. All of this time I've spent with them, days, weeks, months…. All that time and now I have to chose one. But what would happen to the other…? Would we still be able to be friends…? Or would our relationship hinder our friendship?

If I think about it now… I've had so many good memories with both of them… But… my heart can't decide…. I don't want to hurt either of them…. I'm torn when I have to decide, but if I think back on it now… I know what my heart- no, I know what I want. The only problem is how to I tell them without hurting their feelings? … I don't know how I'll do this….

"God Damnit, why'd you make me say it… fucking bastard…." Evil cursed under his breath, which made it sound like he was talking to Flippy…. I opened my eyes and looked back at him, and when he saw me he grinned and brought his face close to mine. "Well, look who's up~" Evil teased me and tried to kiss me but I pulled back. He chuckled under his breath and forced me to face him. "Oh we can't have that…. You have to look at someone when their talking to you, Flaky…. Didn't you're mum teach you any manners….?" He quickly kissed me but quickly pulled back while holding his head in pain. He sighed and let go of me, and slowly sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah yeah, I know I'm the one who always does it…" He scratched the back of his head and looked back at me. He sighed again and put his head in his hands. "Fine, I'll let you do it this time…." He sat there for a moment, and after a few seconds of being still Flippy looked back at me and smiled.

"Sorry about that Flaky… Did he surprise you….?" Flippy turned over and patted my head, and then he quickly took the opportunity and pulled me close. "Finally…. I get to…." He trailed off as he held me tighter, then at that moment I noticed one of his hands was sliding down my back and onto my butt. He rubbed and occasionally squeezed his hand, making me squirm in his arms. "F-Flippy…?!" He held me as tightly as he could without hurting me, not wanting to let me go… Then all of a sudden he pushed me down and was hovering on top of me. "… Is it okay if I…" I stopped him in the middle of his sentence, nodded, and then looked away. His face was shocked and a bright red. "… I can't hold back anymore…" He grabbed me and started kissing me.

**OKAY this one was WAY, WAY over due… but yeah I thought there was a bit too much lemon in this one so I'm cutting it a bit short… I'm just SO MUCH MORE INTERESTED IN MY OTHER STORY! /shot…. I'm terrible at staying dedicated to one project, especially after a lot of time goes by… but I'll try and finish this one soon… maybe in the next chapter or in the next next chapter… I don't really know yet… well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter that I forgot… OTL you guys can kill me later…. **

**Splendid: … Even though I did that… I feel like a total jack ass….**

**Me: Yeah… um… cause you are….**

**Flippy: OH! Burn! I'll get you some ice for that! **

**Flaky: … **

**Me: -hugs Flaky- There there, I only did this because the readers wanted it… /slapped**

**Flippy: …. Yeah…. Um… mind to tell me the name of those readers… first and last name preferably… -Hold up death note-**

**Me: H-How did you even get that….?**

**Flippy: … I have my sources…. **

**Splendid: please…. Review…**


End file.
